Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous
by ScandalousWritingObssesion
Summary: Up and coming pop star Olivia Pope is on the rise to fame. She has three number one hit singles and she's getting ready to drop her very first album. She's slowly becoming the biggest pop star on the planet and is getting everything she has worked so hard for. But when she meets bad boy actor Fitzgerald Grant the Third and others in the business, she learns the downside of fame.
1. Speechless

**Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous**

**(A/N: The song in this chapter is a song by Beyoncé off of her first album Dangerously in Love. First fanfic here so I hope you like the chapter. This story is Rated M because I mean come on It's Olivia and Fitz. But seriously the rating is due to sexy situations and a bunch of bad language. I have a potty mouth sorry in advance ;-)**

**_Summary: Up and coming pop star Olivia Pope is on the rise to fame. She has three number one hit singles and she's getting ready to drop her very first album. She's slowly becoming the biggest pop star on the planet and is getting everything she has worked so hard for. But when she meets bad boy actor Fitzgerald Grant the Third and others in the entertainment industry she quickly learns the downside of having fame and fortune._**

_**"Speechless"**_

"Coming to you live from Times Square in New York City it's Chat Time with James Novak!" the announcer shouts.

The crowd stands up from their seats and applause and cheers fill the studio. James Novak walks onto the stage and the cheers grow louder. He walks to the middle of the stage and takes a bow, and then he waves at the crowd and blows them kisses.

It had been a long time coming but James Novak had the number one watched night time talk show. He'd been on the air for five years now and they had been the best five years of his life. He got to meet all the hottest celebrities and talk about top stories in the entertainment world. He loved his job.

He takes another bow and then heads over to his desk. He sits down and waits for the applause to die down. He takes a sip of his water and looks over his notes on his desk. He'd been waiting to do this episode for a while. He was excited for his first guest of the night. He'd met her a couple times before all of her super stardom and she was a sweetheart, he hoped she hadn't changed too much.

"Hello, hello New York, we have a great show for you tonight. So let's get it started shall we? Our first guest tonight has three number one hit singles and her debut album is due out next month. Critics are predicting that her debut album titled _Liv _will be one of the biggest selling albums of this year. Please welcome pop sensation Olivia Pope!"

The crowd once again stood up and cheered for Olivia as she walked onto the stage. She was so nervous. She'd only done a few televised interviews before. Chat Time with James Novak was a well-known night talk show. To be on his show meant you had made it. But Olivia stayed humble and thanked God every-day for her new found success.

Olivia was twenty soon to be twenty-one next month and she'd already had huge success like no one could have predicted. Her first song which was released about six months ago quickly shot to number one on the pop and R&B charts and stayed there for ten straight weeks. Her second single which dropped a couple months after went to number one on the charts and stayed there for twelve weeks. Now her third single entitled _Speechless_, had been number one for two weeks now.

She walked over to James smiling. He stood and came from behind his desk to hug her. He smiled and whispered in her ear.

"You're shaking,"

"I'm nervous as hell," she responded and sounded that way. He giggled.

"Don't be darling this will be a piece of cake and by the way you're slaying the hell out of that dress." She smiled and thanked him quickly. They broke apart and she took her seat next to his desk as he took his seat behind it.

* * *

><p>The applause had not died down one bit. Everyone was obsessed with Olivia Pope. She had the voice of an angel and sung songs about actual love. That was a rare commodity these days. And she was so young to have a voice that powerful and make songs that beautiful. The world was in awe of her. Once it did die down a bit James spoke up.<p>

"You look gorgeous darling." He said starting the conversation off. She was wearing a black, white and gray plaid knee length, sleeveless dress. She had on shiny black six inch pumps and her hair was down to her back with her bangs covering her forehead but bringing out her beautiful doe eyes.

"Thank you, you look very handsome as well," she responded. He smiled.

"I try," she laughed. "How are you doing?" he asked starting the conversation off lightly.

"I'm doing very well thank you, how are you?"

"Not as good as you, three number hits, a debut album that is predicted to be a biggest selling album of the year and an already sold out world tour that hasn't even started yet. I'll say you're doing very well indeed." The crowd cheered. She blushed. Olivia was still not use to all this attention.

"I'm very blessed to be able to do what I love and have people love it too." She responded.

"Yes well you deserve all the success you're having babe you're just marvelous," he gushed.

"Thank you,"

"So somebody has a birthday coming up,"

"Yes, the big two-one,"

"Any big plans?" he asked.

"Well my birthday's on a Tuesday this year so I'm going to do a small dinner with family and friends on my actual birthday and then on the weekend I think I'll throw a huge party or whatever normal twenty-one year olds do on their birthdays." She said waving it off and laughing.

"Will you be drinking?" he asked. The audience laughed. "Of course you will you'll be twenty-one,"

"I'll have a few drinks I think," she said blushing.

"Good just don't get too drunk or wasted or what are the kids calling it these days?" he asked looking to her and the audience.

"I think the term you're looking for is turnt up," she responded laughing. The audience laughed as well. James playfully rolled his eyes.

"What is the concept behind that one? I mean who's turning anything up?" he asked sarcastically the audience laughed again and so did Olivia.

"I don't know, certainly not me, not yet anyway." The audience laughed again and James did as well.

"So let's talk about your newest single Speechless, did you write it?" he asked.

"Yes I wrote that one completely by myself. I had some help with a few of the other songs on the album but this one was completely me."

"The song is amazing by the way I think I play it every day it drives Cyrus absolutely crazy." Everybody laughed at that.

"Yea he told me you even sing it in your sleep sometimes." The crowd laughed again

"Oh dear, do I?" he asked looking a little shocked. "For those who don't know, Cyrus Beene my husband, is also the CEO of Enterprise Records the label Olivia is signed too." he said looking at the audience.

"Yes, he's a great boss," said Olivia looking at the audience. They laughed.

"He told you to say that didn't he?" asked James getting more laughter from the crowd.

"Of course not," said Olivia winking at him. The audience laughed again.

"Uh huh," he said with a knowing smile. "So what was your inspiration for this song, the lyrics are so sensual?"

"Uh…" said Olivia kind of stuck. "Well you know,"

"Maybe I'll read some of the lyrics it might jog your memory a bit," he said looking at his paper.

"No you don't have to…" He cut her off and she started laughing.

"_Only sweat between us, feeling you kissing and pleasing me, I rub your back, I kiss your neck, I know that you love when we touch like that,"_ Olivia hadn't stopped laughing since he started reading. He made the lyrics sound like an English paper and the audience laughed at the way he read it as well.

"What, or who should I say was the inspiration behind those lyrics?" he asked dying to know. She paused for a moment and continued laughing before she gave her answer.

"It's just a human experience." She said once she got her laughter under control. He gave her a funny look and she began laughing again, the audience laughed at the two of them and he continued on.

"It must've been a pretty damn good experience." She laughed and the audience laughed again.

"Uh huh," she responded drawing laughter from the audience again. Even James laughed this time. She was so cute and innocent he couldn't believe she could write a song like this but then again she was very talented.

"So are you dating anyone?" he asked. She rolled her eyes playfully. "Come on Olivia you know I have to ask these questions." He said and she laughed.

"No I am not dating anyone I'm very single at the moment."

"I should set you up, you're way too hot to be single girl," the audience laughed and so did she.

"I actually like being single. I mean I don't really have time to date, with the album release next month and my tour starting soon after that, I'm pretty busy."

"Yes, well this song says otherwise honey." She blushed and laughed again as the audience laughed with her.

"Do you have any celebrity crushes?" he asked

"My all-time favorite celebrity crush is Derek Luke," she answered quickly

"He is hot,"

"That he is," she said fanning herself the audience laughed again.

"But he's married girl and has been for a while now, I mean any single ones that I can set you up with." She laughed and so did the audience. He looked at the audience. "What I'm being serious? What about Jake Ballard?" the crowd cheered and blew some cat call whistles as the put up a picture of Jake with his guitar on the screen behind them. "He's your label mate right."

"Yes he is but I haven't met him yet, um he's cute I guess." She said shrugging her shoulders, drawing laughter from the crowd.

"Yeah he's not my type either." She laughed and so did the crowd again. "What about Harrison Wright?" they put up a picture of him in place of the one with Jake. He was dressed in sweats and it looked like he was going over a dance move. The crowd cheered and whistled again. "I heard he choreographed the dance for your first music video. You know he's headed to dancing with the stars to be a coach there."

"Yeah, he's a great friend and dancer; I wish him all the best. But he's like a brother to me," she said.

"We'll find someone," he said determined. She laughed.

"James you don't have too." She said through laughter. "Who's your celebrity crush?" she asked thinking she'd turn the tables a bit.

"You really want to know?" he asked and she laughed again.

"Of course,"

"Cyrus is going to kill me for saying this but I absolutely love, love, love Fitzgerald Grant the Third. Of course he just goes by Fitz, but my god look at him." He said gushing.

The audience cheers and catcalls were at an all-time high as they put up a picture of the twenty-five year old actor in place of Harrison Wright. He had his shirt off in the picture they took from a love scene in one of his latest movies and the picture was showing off his six-pack abs.

"He is pretty gorgeous," Olivia said as she admired his picture. The audience cheered louder when she said that.

"Isn't he though," he said all dreamy eyed. "Maybe I can set the two of you up," Olivia laughed again.

"James I'm good thank you. Besides I've heard that he has enough women in his life,"

"He is a bit of a playboy isn't he, and a bad boy too, that just makes him even hotter." Olivia laughed.

"If you say so,"

"Come on Olivia every girl likes a bad boy." He commented.

"Not this one." she said shaking her head. The audience clapped at her comment.

"You two would have gorgeous babies." She laughed the loudest at this comment and the audience laughed too.

"Oh my gosh James,"

"Ok, ok, take that picture down before we have to end this show early," he said fanning himself and they all laughed at that.

"Let's get back on topic," Olivia nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Who's one of your inspirations, someone you look up too in the music industry?

"I like a lot of different artist in the industry but I'd have to say my biggest inspiration is my mom," The audience clapped.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Said James and Olivia smiled.

"Well my mom was in a girl group back in the late eighties and early nineties before she had me, they had some success with a few number one hits of their own and she's been a huge help since I got into the music biz."

"That's right she was in that girl group, and I heard your mom is your manager is that true."

"Yes she is."

"That's cool Olivia keep it in the family." Olivia laughed.

"So you're going to perform for us tonight?" he asked.

"Yes I am."

"Are you doing speechless?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course James, I'm doing this song just for you." She said smiling.

"Oh, you are the best." He said smiling. The audience applauded and they stood up and hugged each other. She walked over to the stage and the announcer announced her.

* * *

><p>Fitz was bored with all this PR stuff his agent had him doing for his latest movie. He was in New York City for crying out loud. He wanted to go out and party. He would've slipped away but Andrew, his agent was watching him like a hawk. Ever since he'd been arrested two months ago on DUI charges Andrew wouldn't let him out of his site. TMZ put up a video of his very public encounter with the LAPD after he'd gotten really drunk at a night club there and attempted to drive home. He swore at the police and even attempted to pee on one of them as they tried to put him in handcuffs. Andrew paid his bail but the damage was done and it was a PR nightmare. He had to do talk show after talk show apologizing to the police department for his actions and he even donated some money to the LAPD. But Andrew still kept him on a tight leash.<p>

He was determined to break that leash tonight. He'd already texted his buddy and fellow actor Stephen Finch. He was doing a talk show in NYC tonight also. Stephen was the same age as Fitz and starred on an ABC TV drama. He joined the cast two seasons ago and won an Emmy for his role. His first ever, an even though he wasn't a bad boy like Fitz, when the two of them got together it was a party like no other.

Stephen had already replied and told him that he got them a table at Styx a hot night club in New York City where celebrities often partied. Fitz couldn't wait to get the hell out of this interview and get drunk and high and party.

Finally after another thirty minutes the interview ended and Fitz rushed to the door. Andrew called him back before he could slip out.

"Where are you going?" he asked walking up to him and stopping in front of him.

"I'm meeting up with Stevie man,"

"No you're not Fitz we can't afford another stunt like you had a couple of months ago, you're starting to be looked over for movies."

"Come on Andy its Stephen I haven't seen him in months, besides I won't be driving ok."

"Fitz…"

"I promise I'll be good tonight, I just need to get the fuck out of here and let some stress off ok."

"Fine just make sure you don't do anything stupid ok, I can't handle another fucking mess Fitz."

"You got it man, I'll see you tomorrow." Andrew nodded and Fitz left. He shook his head. That stubborn kid was going to be the death of him.

Fitz took his limo back to the W hotel and changed his clothes as he got ready for the night. It was 11:30 and Stephen would be there at midnight. He went into the bathroom with a small kit and a glass of Hennessey straight. He took out his drugs and put them on the bathroom sink. He chopped his coke down some more before rolling up a hundred dollar bill. He leaned down and snorted the three lines and then he stood up and wiped his nose. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, and then took a sip of his drink. Tonight was going to be fucking epic; he'd make sure of that.

* * *

><p>Olivia was at a business lunch with her mom. She was still in New York City and signed autographs outside before coming into the restaurant and being seated at the table. Huck her head bodyguard was just a few feet away at another table keeping a close eye on her. She and her mother ordered their food and began to talk after the waitress bought their drinks.<p>

"Liv, you did wonderful on that interview last night."

"Thanks mom,"

"So you know why we're here to discuss the filming of your latest music video. X the director will be here in a little while but I just wanted to go over some things with you first." Olivia nodded as the waitress brought her salad and her mom's chicken to the table.

"Ok,"

"Well we're going to shoot the video here in New York next week since we're already here."

"That's cool,"

"And we need to talk about the casting for your leading man in the video." Olivia nodded again. "I have the portfolio of male models here with me but I don't think we should use any of them."

"Why not, what's wrong with them?" Olivia asked as she took a bite of her chicken Caesar salad.

This music video would have her up close and personal with whoever her male counterpart was. She wanted to know who they were casting so she could get to know the person and she could feel comfortable with them when the time came to start shooting the video.

"Nothing's wrong with them really, but I have a person in mind that's going to make this music video be bigger than both of the other ones."

"Who?" she asked nervously.

"Him," her mother said sliding her a photo. It was the same photo from her interview last night of Fitzgerald Grant the Third.

"No mama,"

"Liv, he's one of the biggest actors on the planet right now."

"Yea with one of the worse reputations, he's a douche bag mom,"

"Liv, I don't know what the hell that is but he's gorgeous and famous, he's more famous than you are right now. And people would die if they saw the two of you in a music video together. It'll be huge, they'll play your video all the time on TV." She said trying to convince her.

"But mom, he's the biggest playboy on earth, what does it say about me if you cast this womanizing, egotistical, asshole to play the part of my boyfriend in my video."

"Liv it's all for show, you don't have to fall in love with the boy. It's called acting." She said rolling her eyes. "And watch your mouth dammit, I taught you better than that."

"Sorry,"

"You're not looking at the bigger picture here Liv. This song is great, brilliant even; he will make the music video propel the song even higher. I'm telling you he's our guy." She said pointing at the picture.

"I don't know mom, it doesn't feel right." She said looking down at the picture.

"Nonsense, I'm your manager aren't I?"

"Yes,"

"Great so you should trust my judgment, he's doing the video we've already cleared it with his people."

"But mom," she groaned.

"Oh hush Olivia the director's here." Olivia groaned again and rolled her eyes as her mom got up to hug the director.

She got up and hugged him as well. He sat down and started talking about how and where he wanted to shoot the video but she wasn't listening. All she could think about was how she had to shoot love scenes and possibly kiss the world's biggest playboy in a couple days. She'd have to wash her mouth out with soap for weeks!

* * *

><p>Fitz's head was pounding. He was lying in bed naked wrapped up with two girls on each arm. They were naked too. He lifted his head up and saw that three other girls were in the hotel room on the other side of it naked as well. He wondered where Stephen had gotten too when he heard vomiting in the bathroom.<p>

He got up out of bed careful not to hit the girls. He found his boxers and put them on as he walked into the bathroom. Stephen was hunched over the toilet as dry heaves wrecked his body. Fitz closed the bathroom door and sat on the side of the large Jacuzzi tub.

"Somebody had a good night last night," he said jokingly.

"Fuck you," Stephen replied back before another bout of vomit came up.

Fitz laughed and pinched his nose, when his cellphone rang on the bathroom sink counter. He had wondered where it was. He picked it up and saw that it was Andrew. He answered on the third ring.

"Andy what's up?"

"Where the hell have you been I've been trying to call you all morning?"

"I just woke up."

"What the fuck is that in the background?" he asked, hearing the noises from Stephen over the toilet.

"Stevie had a little bit too much to drink last night," said Fitz smirking. Stephen flipped him the bird and he chuckled. "But it's cool, what's going on?"

"Olivia Pope, heard of her?" he asked excitedly

Everyone had heard of little miss perfect. She was gorgeous and had a voice that could tame even the toughest meanest giant. But she came off as a prude to Fitz and kind of snobbish so he didn't really pay attention to her.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Her manager called this morning. Apparently she's shooting a music video for her latest song next week and she wants you to be the leading man in it."

"No,"

"Fitz she's America's fucking sweetheart, this will be a good look for you."

"No Andy, I'm not being on a set for a week with some stuck up boring bitch who think she's better than everyone else."

"Oh yes the fuck you are, I already told her manager you would do it, so you'll either show up to the video shoot or find yourself a new agent. I'm done playing games with you."

"What the fuck Andy, why are you doing this to me huh?" Fitz asked. This was unbelievable. He'd just had an epic night all for it to be ruined by that Pope girl.

"You need this Fitz; ok if you don't do this I'm done."

"Fuck," groaned Fitz, he weighed out his options. Andrew was a good agent. He'd be hard pressed to find another like him, but was it worth being stuck on that music video set for a week. "Fine I'll do it ok," he said giving in.

"Good, I'll let you know the details later today, go get some sleep kid." Andrew said and he hung up. Fitz hung up the phone and tossed it back on the counter.

"Shit,"

"What's the problem?" asked Stephen he'd stopped vomiting and was rinsing his mouth out in the bathroom sink.

"Andy's making me to do some fucking music video with that new singer Olivia Pope."

"What, she's fucking hot mate, I could think of worse ways to spend a week." He said. Fitz shook his head. He didn't give a fuck what any of them said. This had disaster written all over it.

**(A/N: Neither of them seem too happy to work with the other huh? Next up the two meet and fireworks explode. If you haven't heard that song speechless by Beyonce you should have a listen. That song is amazing, and the lyrics are very sexy. The music video that I have in mind will be too. Hope you like this chapter. Leave a review or two and I'll try and have an update quickly.)**


	2. The Meet and Greet

**Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous**

**(A/N: I just want to take some time and thank all the readers, the people who favored, followed and reviewed this story so far. It means a lot to me, especially since this is my first story. I'm glad all of you want to take this journey with me and I can promise you that it will be worth it. I had this chapter halfway finished when I posted the first one. I was going to do the whole weekly update thing but I was so surprised and happy with the reviews that I decided to post this chapter early. Anyway onto the next, hope you enjoy it.)**

"_**The Meet and Greet"**_

It was 7am Monday morning and Fitz's cellphone was ringing. He cursed and huffed as he made his way past his naked bed-mates in his hotel room and over to his cell. He walked into the bathroom with his cell phone and closed the door. It was Andrew.

"Andrew why the hell are you calling me so fucking early?" he asked annoyed. Andrew on the other hand sounded really chipper.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." Fitz groaned and let out a few more expletives, before Andrew continued. "Today is the first day of your video shoot."

"Yeah don't fucking remind me," said Fitz sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"I will remind you, all morning if I have too. The shoot starts at 1:00 but they want you to be there at 10:00 so you can meet with Olivia Pope, the director and the rest of the crew you'll be working with."

"10:00, what the fuck Andy, that's way too fucking early just to meet people." This day was starting to suck already.

"Would you just shut the fuck up and stop complaining 10:00 is a completely reasonable time and you better have your ass there, I'm texting you the address as we speak."

"Yeah, yeah." He said waving it off.

"And Fitz,"

"What," he snapped.

"Please show up sober; I don't have time for the bullshit okay," begged Andy.

"Fine. Bye," he said angrily. Fitz hung up before Andrew could say anything else.

He paced around the bathroom. This shoot was already fucking up his day. He had plenty of other things he could be doing with his time and if Olivia Pope and her crew thought they were going to ruin his day, they had another thing coming.

* * *

><p>It was 9am and Olivia was sitting in her trailer on the set of her new music video. Her stomach was in knots and she hadn't slept at all last night. She was nervous and she didn't know how to calm her nerves. She had a very bad feeling about today. She was supposed to meet Fitz in an hour and she didn't know what to expect. Of course she'd heard of his reputation. But she liked to give everybody the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he wasn't as bad as the media made him out to be. Maybe he was just misunderstood. But then she'd seen that TMZ video a little while ago and the proof was on the camera. He was a complete jackass and she didn't know how she was going to make it through this next week having to work with someone as obnoxious as him. This was her favorite song off of the album and she wanted the video to be flawless. She just hoped he could be professional enough for that to happen.<p>

The door to her trailer opened and in walked her best friend and fashion stylist Abby Whelan. Abby stayed on the road with Liv as she studied fashion online from the Art Institute of New York. Abby was followed by her other good friend and hair dresser Quinn Perkins. Quinn got her cosmetology license as soon as they graduated high school and agreed to be Olivia's hair stylist. They were all the same age and had known each other practically all their lives. Olivia was closer to Abby, though she loved them both like sisters. They walked in and closed the door behind them.

"How you holding up Liv?" asked Abby.

Abby knew Olivia was nervous about this video shoot. She would be too if she was in Olivia's shoes, Fitz had a well-earned reputation. But she'd heard he was always professional when it came to work. So she hoped that that was the case with this music video too.

"I guess I'm doing about as well as can be expected in this situation. But what if my video sucks you guys. I worked so hard on this song and it's really popular now. I don't want the video being messed up by some stupid ass cocky bad boy actor."

"Well Fitz is a lot of things but he's also hot, and you're gorgeous if you guys have good chemistry, your video should sizzle," said Quinn coming behind Olivia and fluffing her curls a bit. Olivia turned her chair around so that she could look in the mirror as Quinn continued to fluff her hair. Abby sat down on the couch in the trailer and pulled out her cellphone.

"What if we don't have any chemistry?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Come on Liv have you seen him, you'll have chemistry," said Abby rolling her eyes. She looked down at her phone and instantly got pissed. "Ugh that little bitch is talking shit on twitter again."

"Who?" asked Quinn looking over at Abby? Olivia looked over to Abby to find out who she was talking about as well.

"Amanda Fucking Tanner," said Abby turning the phone over so that they could see the profile picture. Olivia rolled her eyes and Quinn groaned.

"You can't be fucking serious," said Olivia.

* * *

><p>Amanda <em>"Mandy"<em> Tanner was an eighteen-year old pop star from San Francisco, California. She got her start on Disney at the age of fourteen. Where she starred on a popular Disney sitcom for three years. When she turned fifteen she put out her first album and it was a huge success. Two years ago when she had just turned seventeen she had been caught up in a relationship scandal with Billy Chambers. He was a producer on the Disney show she starred in. At first it was just a rumor going around that they were together romantically. Billy was twenty-nine and she was had just turned seventeen. But Disney chose to stick behind them and denied the rumors. There wasn't any proof yet and the rumors died down a bit. But about four months after the rumors first surfaced, TMZ released a video of the two of them holding hands and kissing in a restaurant just outside of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Amanda was still not eighteen yet and the media went off. Though there was no proof of a sexual relationship between the two, Disney fired the now thirty-year old Billy Chambers, of course he went quietly. And Amanda Tanner's contract was terminated. But she was still more popular than ever. And with her Disney days behind her Amanda began focusing more on the music and sexualizing her image.

She was the complete opposite of Olivia in every way and always over sexed her image to get record sales, it worked. Her songs were still super popular and she was set to drop her third album around the same time Olivia's first was supposed to come out. A few months ago, when Olivia was doing one of her very first interviews, the person interviewing her told her that she was often compared to Mandy and wanted to know what she thought of her.

Olivia said that she thought the girl was a good singer, but that she herself chose to sing different songs about different things. And that she didn't really understand the comparison between the two other than their close age. Of course Amanda took it the wrong way and thought that Olivia was saying that she was better than her. She went off on a Twitter rant. She took the tweets down shortly after but Olivia saw most of them. She remembered one of them saying. _"Oh so this new bitch thinks she's the shit cus she gotta couple hit songz, bitch please I been around before you and I'll be here after #youreirrelevant #littlemisspurrfect". _Olivia wanted to go off on this bitch but her mom warned her against it and all the negative publicity she'd get for it. So Olivia let it ride but Abby didn't.

Abby went off! And though Olivia's mom told her to take the high road and she ended up having to take most of them down, her mom couldn't help but laugh at some of the tweets Abby put up about Amanda Tanner. Olivia remembered few of them. But one of them really stood out saying, _"Talentless, superficial, dumb bitch, just because some people would rather take the high road doesn't make them irrelevant #DisneySlut #Popehead." _There were worse tweets than that but they got the point across. Abby even helped hone the name _Popehead_ which is what Olivia's fans called themselves on twitter, Instagram and Facebook when they spoke about their love for her and her music.

"What did that little bitch say this time?" asked Quinn. Abby cleared her throat and prepared herself to mimic Amanda's squeaky little voice. Quinn and Olivia started laughing as she spoke.

"_OMG this bitch is such a prude, I mean seriously who doesn't like Fitz, he's too fucking hot for TV, I guess she doesn't know sexy when she sees it #uptightbitch #littlemisspurrfect." _

Amanda always signed her tweets with the little miss perfect hashtag when she was talking about Olivia. Everyone knew it but Olivia didn't care. She knew that with fame came with the good, the bad and the stupid ass haters. That bitch would get hers sooner or later.

"She needs to get a fucking life, and stop paying so much attention to yours," Said Abby scrolling down her twitter feed.

"I could give two fucks about what that stupid bitch thinks, she doesn't faze me, besides if you don't have a couple haters then you ain't doing something right," said Olivia, Quinn high-fived her.

"Very true," agreed Abby. "On another note, It's 9:30 Liv, in thirty minutes you'll be meeting the hottest young actor in Hollywood. You ready?" she asked smirking. There go those nerves again.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to throw up," groaned Olivia. Quinn laughed and Abby shook her head.

* * *

><p>Ten o'clock had come and gone and so did eleven. It was now 11:30 and there was still no sign of Fitz and it was pissing Olivia off. Her mom had been on the phone with his agent since ten o'clock, but his agent couldn't find him. Olivia rolled her eyes, typical, she just knew he was all wrong for this and he was proving it. Everyone was getting frustrated, but her most of all. She was about to go back in her trailer when she saw him pull up in his 2015 yellow Lamborghini. Flashy of course, she rolled her eyes once more as he stepped out of the car.<p>

The door slid up on the side and out he stepped. He was wearing a black and white Ralph Lauren polo shirt, dark blue fitted True Religion jeans, all black converse sneakers, and dark ray-ban aviator sunglasses. It was pretty warm in the city for October and he pulled the outfit off flawlessly. His wavy brown locks blew with the nice breeze outside and he looked like sex walking. He turned around; spotted Olivia about ten feet away and he smiled. She glared at him and without one word she turned around and headed for her trailer, slamming the door after she went in. He shrugged and closed his car door. He was soon ushered into another trailer by one of the work crew members.

About twenty minutes after his arrival, someone came and knocked on her trailer. They told her the director wanted to see her to go over a few things and he was already in his trailer with Fitz. She was dreading this. She knew she would have to meet him eventually. But hoped her mom had fired his ass for being so fucking late. But of course she knew her mom didn't, it was all about the business with her mother. She took a deep breath and made her way to the director's trailer.

* * *

><p>Fitz knew he was wrong for showing up late but he didn't give a fuck. If little miss prissy and her bossy ass manager thought that they could control him, they had better think again. Andrew had been blowing up his cell all morning and when he finally answered Andrew laid into him hard. He let Andy rant but he still didn't care. He showed up when he was good and ready.<p>

When he arrived to the shoot it looked pretty standard with trailers and sets all around. He decided to drive himself because the limo driver Andy picked out would've had him there at ten. There were still things he wanted to do before he got there. Like another line of coke and those three girls he'd left back in his hotel room. He smoked a blunt on his way here because he knew he'd need the calming effects of it to get through this day. He had some more in his car and planned to smoke another blunt when they got their first break.

He drove onto the set in his new Lambo, sprayed on some Burberry cologne and stepped out of his car. There was an air of confidence and sexiness pouring off of him. He looked good and he knew it. He wore his ray-bans to hide his eyes. He knew they were all shades of red and hadn't had a chance to put eye-drops in them yet. When he stepped out of his car he took a look around and let the cool breeze hit his face. He felt someone's eyes on him and turned to see Olivia Pope glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked steaming mad, but damn she was more gorgeous in person than on TV. He smiled at her; maybe this shoot wouldn't be so bad after all. She glared at him and stormed into what he assumed was her trailer. He shrugged his shoulders. Oh well at least he showed up. She could be pissed if she wanted too. They were the ones that wanted him here. And with the weed in his system he found that he didn't care too much whether she was mad or not.

A young male work crew member came up to him and showed him to the director's trailer. He walked in and sat down at the table inside. He met with the director and Olivia's manager, who looked a lot like her. He apologized to them for being late even though there was no sincerity in his apology. They accepted his apology and told him that they had sent someone to get Olivia so he could meet her and they could go over the dynamics of the music video. Fitz nodded but looked disinterested until she stepped in the trailer.

He sat up straight and watched her as she practically gliding inside. She was wearing a light gray Love Pink Victoria's Secret hoodie with matching fitted sweat pants, and all white Nike sneakers. She was tiny and petite, about 5'3 or 5'4. Her long black curly hair was in a low pony tail and her bangs were covering her forehead, but her big bright brown doe eyes were very visible. Even in plain clothes she looked more beautiful than any other woman he'd ever seen. To say that he was attracted to her was an understatement.

She looked at him when she first stepped in as her manager whispered something furiously in her ear. Her body looked tense but she relaxed a bit before walking over to him. He stood up as she stood in front of him and he towered over her standing at 6'2. She took a step back from him and looked up into his eyes. She was close enough that she could see them even through his dark sunglasses. She stuck out her hand.

"Olivia Pope, nice to meet you," she said, though he couldn't tell if she was being sincere or not. He took her small hand in his very large one. Her hand was so soft, he could imagine how the rest of her felt. He smiled as he thought of this.

* * *

><p>"Fitzgerald Grant the Third, but you can call me Fitz," his baritone voice was deep and strong and it sent shock waves through her body.<p>

When she first walked in she felt his presence and immediately tensed up. She was still mad as hell. She looked him over and had to admit that even though she was pissed, she was still was quite impressed with what she saw. He was truly handsome, his wavy brown hair begged for her fingers to run through it, his chiseled cheek bones made him look like a Greek god. But she was still angry and set on giving him a piece of her mind. Before she could step over to him her mom pulled her to the side a bit and whispered in her ear.

"I know you're mad Liv, you have every right to be but you have a job to do, don't let him mess you up," warned her mother. She wanted to protest but her mother was right. She was a professional and she had a job to do. She relaxed her shoulders and took a deep breath. She walked over to him and stuck out her hand to introduce herself.

He stood up in front of her and his cologne infiltrated her senses. Damn he smelled good, what was that scent? She quickly cleared her mind and remembered what she came over to him for. He was kind of invading her personal space so she took a step back. She stuck her hand out and introduced herself while looking into his eyes through his shades. She felt herself get lost in them for a moment. When he took her small hand in his very large one she felt sparks fly. What the fuck was going on with her. She could not be attracted to this jackass!

After their introductions the director cleared his throat and asked them both to take a seat at the table. He sat in the middle of them with a few copies of directions that he wanted to go over with them. Her mother stepped out to go see how the work crew was doing with the set up. When her mother closed the door to the trailer the director began to speak.

"Ok, now that we're all here, this is just a copy of the format I've laid out for the video." He stopped speaking to give them each a copy. "I just want to go over this with you so that you both have an idea of what the video is going to look like." Fitz and Olivia both took their copies. Olivia looked over it while he spoke but Fitz kept his eyes on her.

"So first, we'll only be shooting this video in two locations. The first is this old jazz club on 51st; it's a small intimate spot. The idea that I have is for the video to split between the two locations throughout the length of the song." Olivia flipped to the page where the club scene began; she rolled her eyes as she felt Fitz staring at her but ignored him. Had he no shame! She rolled her eyes again and listened as the director spoke.

"You'll both be at the night club and Liv you'll be singing on the small stage there with a band playing on stage behind you. I want to set up a very classy vibe, so everyone in the video will be dressed in formal attire at the night club, and that portion of the video will be black and white." Olivia liked that idea it would definitely give the video that classy vibe he was talking about.

"They are circular tables in the club and Fitz you'll be sitting at the one in the back. And Liv even though the club will be full of people, you'll be singing directly to him." Fitz smirked at this. The thought of the entire club being there to see her while she performed her song to him made him oddly happy.

"The second location I have in mind for the shoot is at this studio apartment on 52nd, it's a small but cozy place. The kind of place that a young couple would live, you both will be playing a young couple in this portion of the video. A young couple in love," He stressed as he looked at both of them. Olivia had to bite her tongue from groaning. This would take a lot of acting on her part for sure. Fitz on the other hand was cool with it. He could definitely pretend to be in love with the beautiful singer.

"You two will be the only ones in this portion of the video as well. The song is very sensual so I want to capture a young couple in love and making love to one another." Olivia practically scoffed at this idea and wanted to vomit at the thought of pretending to make love to this asshole. Suddenly she was regretting writing this song.

"There will be some kissing scenes in this portion of the video. But to actually get the love making concept down in the video the two of you will have to be very comfortable with each other. In the love making scenes you'll practically be naked." Olivia hadn't said anything yet, but now she was ready to explode. Before she could open her mouth, Fitz spoke up taking his eyes off of her for the first time this afternoon. He looked at the director and said.

"I'm perfectly fine with that, we're both professionals, I don't see why that would be a problem. Do you _Livvie_?" he asked looking back at her smirking. He knew she was uncomfortable with this idea. He could feel the rage radiating off of her. It kind of turned him on.

She rolled her eyes at the nickname he gave her. He didn't know her at all, certainly not well enough to be assigning nicknames. If he thought he was going to catch her off guard though he had another thing coming. She was a professional, even if he wasn't and she could do this even if she didn't want too. She ignored him and looked specifically at the director.

"I'm fine with that; you're the best at what you do so I trust your judgment." X nodded and continued.

"So the apartment will have a very romantic setting. There will be lit candles all over the place, rose pedals on the bed, and dim lighting. In this part of the video Liv you'll be creating that atmosphere that's in your song for him."

"That sounds great," said Fitz smirking at her some more. She ignored him and waited for X to continue.

"I want to take your lyrics very seriously in this portion of the video, so in the song when you're singing things like _In your arms lost for words_ or _laying so closely, I feel your skin rubbing and touching me_, I want to show that." Fitz eyes practically popped out of his sockets. He hadn't heard the song yet and couldn't imagine her writing those lyrics. He'd definitely have fun acting those lyrics out with her, maybe there was more to her than he thought.

"Anyway, I think we should take a break here and go over the rest of the scenes after lunch. It's about 12:30 now so let's take an hour and come back." He stood up and the both of them followed that action. He shook Fitz's hand and then Olivia's. Olivia was happy at that they were getting a break. She needed some time to wrap her head around the way this video X was suggesting be made.

"You two need to get to know each other because you'll be pretty up close and personal with one another in this video. I need you to be comfortable with each other so that this video comes out as excellent as this song. Maybe you two should get lunch together and talk over the next hour," he suggested. Olivia was about to protest this idea when her mom opened the door and walked in.

"How are we doing?" she asked.

"Well I just went over a few things about the video with them. I told them they should get lunch together so that they can get to know each other and be more comfortable with one another before we start this video shoot." Her mom smiled.

"That's a brilliant idea X, Liv you and Fitz go grab lunch and be back at 1:30."

"But mom, there are some things I need to do before I get back," she said. Fitz smirked so that was why she looked so familiar. Her mother was a very beautiful woman also; he quickly wondered where her father was.

"Then he can do them with you, you don't mind do you Fitz?" she asked looking over at him.

"No maim not at all," he said smiling at her mother. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Great, so you two grab lunch and we'll see you back here in an hour," said her mother smiling at the two of them. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Sounds good to me," said Fitz. Olivia didn't say anything; she just walked out the door not waiting for him. But she knew he would follow.

* * *

><p>Fitz caught up with her outside of the trailer and began walking behind her a bit.<p>

"It's a bit rude to walk away from someone you're supposed to be going to lunch with, don't you think," she stopped so quickly that he almost ran into her. She turned around and glared at him.

"Rude, you wanna talk about rude!" she practically yelled poking her finger in his chest. "Rude is showing up an hour and a half late to a video shoot and fucking up the time schedule, rude is staring at someone the entire time somebody else is trying to explain something to you and not giving a shit about what's supposed to be going on around you, that's rude!" She poked him with her finger in his chest after every word as anger poured off of her. Fitz kept his cool and smirked. He actually looked a little impressed.

"Who'd thought little miss prissy has such a potty mouth. Shame on you Livvie." She glared at him and wanted to punch that smirk off of his face.

"Don't call me that," she snapped. "You don't know me so you have no right to give me a nickname _Fitzgerald_," she spit out his name as if it were something disgusting on the bottom of her shoe. She looked him up and down as she said this and then back in his eyes. Angry was a good look on her, he felt his pants tighten and decided to see if he could get a rise out of her again.

"I think I can call you whatever I like since we're going to be making love in that video of yours," he said smoothly. He took off his sunglasses and placed then on the collar of his shirt and looked at her. He caught her off guard when he stared down at her with those beautiful blue eyes of his. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts.

"We're going to be _**acting**_, we will be _pretending_ to want to make love to each other," she stressed. "And believe me when I say, it's going to be very difficult for me to pretend not to find you nauseating and obnoxious long enough to make it through this shoot." She turned around and kept walking until she found herself in her trailer. He followed behind her and closed the door.

"I don't think you find me nauseating or obnoxious at all, I think you want me but you're too chicken shit to admit it," he said coming up behind her. He wasn't touching her but he was very close to her. She turned around putting some space between them. She was pissed. How dare he insinuate that!

"One, I don't want you, I'm not one of those slutty bimbos that wants to fuck you just because you looked at me. Two, you're a lazy ass ungrateful actor who is probably used to having everyone walk on eggshells around you because you're famous. Three, guess what I don't give a fuck how famous you are because I don't work for you, you're working for me here. Four, you probably think that because you're attractive and had a couple of blockbuster movies that you're the shit, newsflash asshole, I can smell your bullshit from a mile away and it fucking stinks. And five, if you don't have any type of decency in you what so ever to act like a professional so we can make this music video then you might as well get the fuck off my set now because I don't need you or want you here." Olivia ended her speech huffing. She was so mad at him she felt her energy depleting. Fitz on the other hand was very impressed. No one spoke to him like that before, not even Andy. This girl was a firecracker. But he couldn't let her see that she had gotten to him.

"You know what you're kind of a bitch," he said coolly.

"And you're a jackass glad we straightened that out." She said sarcastically.

She walked past him to the door after she grabbed her purse. He grabbed her arm and turned her around before she could get to it. He pulled her closer to him and their bodies were touching. Her heartbeat picked up and her skin suddenly felt very warm. He stared a hole into her head forcing her to look up at him. He leaned down and forward some more and said.

"You can say all that bullshit you want, but I know you want me just as much as I want you." He licked his lips and they were so close to hers as he spoke she could practically taste them. He knew he was affecting her when she closed her eyes. He leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"And when those cameras start rolling, we'll see who'll be _pretending_." He let her arm go and took a step back from her. He walked around her and out the door closing it without another word.

"Fuck!" she cursed out loud frustrated. What the hell was she getting into?

**(A/N: Chemistry, chemistry and Liv has a potty mouth too LOL. How many of you are loving bad boy Fitz and he might have just met his match huh? So I introduced some more characters in this chapter. Abby had Liv's back, yes Amanda will definitely be a bitch in here and there are more characters to come. Anyway thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Next time, Fitz meets Abby and Quinn. The video shoot begins and it gets really steamy on the set if you know what I mean ;-)**


	3. The Shoot Begins

**Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous**

**(A/N: Truly overwhelmed, Thank you. FYI listening to the song while reading the music video parts helps a lot, well here you go…enjoy.)**

"_**The Shoot Begins"**_

After Fitz left Olivia in her trailer, he decided to grab some of the food that was on set, instead of going out to eat. Then he headed back to his car to eat lunch. He didn't want to be around anyone, especially her. Besides he knew she didn't want to eat lunch with him and he couldn't particularly say he wanted to eat lunch with her either. She was frustrating; the way she spoke to him upset him more than he cared to let on. He knew he wasn't exactly a model citizen but nobody was perfect. He had no doubt that even the great Olivia Pope had a few skeletons in her closet. Some of those bones were in this song and he figure he'd give it a listen. He hadn't heard it yet and he knew from what he heard about the song that the lyrics were very sexy. He pulled out his IPhone and pulled up her song on ITunes, he downloaded it and connected his Bluetooth to his cell. A few seconds later her sensual voice could be heard blasting through his speakers. He sat back rolled up his next blunt and lit it. His sandwich that he'd grabbed from the set was sitting in the passenger's side of his vehicle. He closed his eyes as he brought the blunt to his lips and let her sultry voice wash over him.

* * *

><p>Olivia did decide to go off set and grab some food. After Fitz left her trailer she texted Abby and Quinn and told them to meet her at a small deli around the corner. They met up over there and ordered their food. The deli was quite empty for it to be the lunch hour, but Olivia was happy about that. Hopefully she wouldn't get recognized because she had way too much on her mind right now to be entertaining fans and signing autographs. The deli owner bought them their sandwiches, told them that they were on the house and commented on how much she loved Olivia's music. Olivia smiled at the older lady and took a quick picture with her as a thank you. Once they were all seated and eating Abby and Quinn looked at Olivia pointedly. She knew that they were dying to know what Fitz was like.<p>

Neither Abby nor Quinn was on the set when Fitz arrived. Abby had gone back to the hotel just before ten to attend her morning session of online classes and Quinn went to go grab a late breakfast with Olivia's head bodyguard Huck, who also happened to be her boyfriend. Olivia took a sip of her water before she spoke.

"He's a complete jackass," she exclaimed loudly. Abby and Quinn laughed.

"Oh come on Liv, he can't be that bad," said Quinn playfully as she took a bite into her chicken salad sandwich.

"You're right he's worse." They laughed again and waited for her to explain.

"First he shows up at eleven fucking thirty," They both gasped in shock. "Right and he had the nerve to stare at me the entire time the director was explaining the different scenes for the video."

"No way," exclaimed Quinn not believing it one bit. Abby on the other hand looked very amused.

"Yes, and then this mother fucker had the balls to say that I wanted him, like seriously who the hell does he think he is?" Olivia said angrily rolling her eyes and taking a bite into her sandwich.

"Uh, he thinks he's Fitzgerald Grant the Third, hottest young actor in Hollywood duh?" said Abby sarcastically. Quinn laughed and Olivia did too but not before throwing a potato chip in Abby's direction.

"Shut up Abby,"

"Ok, he's an asshole we get it, but he is completely gorgeous right?" asked Quinn starry eyed. Olivia wanted to puke.

"Seriously Quinn," she asked rolling her eyes. Quinn stared at her as if to say_, come on you know he is._ "Yes Quinn he's hot," Olivia admitted. "But his dickhead attitude overshadows his hotness factor.

"So you guys don't have any chemistry then huh?" asked Abby wanting to get down to the important part of the discussion. Olivia averted her eyes and took a bite of her sandwich and then a sip of her water. Quinn laughed and Abby pointed at her.

"You do don't you, Liv you totally like him," said Abby smirking

"I do not like him, I detest him. You don't have to like somebody to have chemistry with them," explained Olivia.

"Yes you do," said Abby smirking devilishly. Quinn laughed again.

"No you don't," argued Olivia back, but Abby just gave her a look that said I'm right and you're wrong. "Abby shut the fuck up and eat your sandwich," said Olivia impatiently. Quinn and Abby both laughed.

* * *

><p>Olivia, Abby and Quinn arrived back on set at 1:15. Olivia knew she was going to have to meet up with the director and Fitz again after lunch so she prepared herself. She asked Abby and Quinn if they wanted to be extras in the first part of the music video and they agreed. They were about to go their separate ways when someone called out to Olivia.<p>

"Hey, Livvie back from lunch so soon?" asked Fitz coming up to them.

Olivia rolled her eyes and groaned. Abby and Quinn looked at each other smiling and mouthed _"Livvie?" _

"Fitz, I told you not to call me that," Fitz shrugged his shoulders and smiled goofily. "Was he high?" Olivia asked herself for a second and then shook it off. "These are my best friends Abby and Quinn, Abby, and Quinn this is Fitz." Abby was about to shake his hand when Quinn stepped up in her way.

"Can I just say I'm a huge fan and it's so nice to meet you, wow you look even better in person, can I have your autograph? Better yet let's take a selfie," said Quinn rambling. Then she attempted to pull out her cellphone. Fitz smiled and took it in this wasn't the first time this had happened to him hell not even the twentieth. Abby grabbed Quinn by the shoulders.

"Ok, time for us to go, nice to meet you Fitz, see you later Liv," she said ushering Quinn away, he gave them a little wave and smiled. Then he stood in front of Olivia as Abby and Quinn left. Abby looked over her shoulder at Liv and mouthed the words "totally gorgeous," and pointed at Fitz. Olivia rolled her eyes again smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile," he said with a dazzling smile of his own. Olivia rolled her eyes again and this time her smile was gone. Fitz smirked; he still got under her skin. She began walking towards the director's trailer without another word to Fitz and he followed her.

"So I listened to your song over the break, it's really good." He had it on repeat all hour. That voice of hers and the way she sung those sexy lyrics made his head spin, he ached to hear her sing it live.

"Thank you," she responded without looking over to him. They got to the directors trailer and went inside. They both sat at the table. She looked out the small window in the trailer and he stared at her.

"So who's it about?" he asked.

"Who's what about?" she asked looking over at him.

"The song," she looked away from him.

"No one,"

"Really, Olivia no one, I highly doubt that. Have you heard the song?" Olivia rolled her eyes thinking he probably was high. What kind of dumbass question was that?"

"Yeah I heard the song, I wrote it," she said sarcastically.

"Right where'd that inspiration come from thin air?"

"I said it's about no one so drop it," she snapped glaring at him. Fitz smirked.

"Somebodies getting a little defensive, I just asked a simple question."

"Why do you want to know so badly huh?" she asked curiously. He shrugged.

"Just curious, someone must've fucked you pretty good to get a song like that written about them," he said smugly.

"Well like I said it's about no one so drop it you fucking pervert." Fitz laughed.

"Hey you wrote the lyrics so really you're the perverted one," Olivia rolled her eyes and bit back a laugh.

"Fuck you," she said playfully. He smiled.

"If you did, you'd have to write a remix to Speechless and call it Motionless," Olivia did laugh this time and he laughed with her a little. "So she has a sense of humor."

"You're a real asshole, you know that," she said shaking her head.

"So I've been told, but really who is the song about?" he asked again. Olivia rolled her eyes again but didn't say anything. He knew it was about someone and he was determined to figure it out.

* * *

><p>The director got back around 1:35 and went over the rest of the scenes with them. Around 3:00 they were on set, dressed up to shoot the first scene of the music video for the night club part. X chose to shoot the nightclub scene first because he felt like those scenes would only take a couple of shots to do. They could be done with that portion in a day and a half. He knew that the apartment scenes would be much more difficult, so he saved those for the end of the week.<p>

Abby, Quinn and the rest of the female extras were all wearing forties style cocktail dresses and the males were dressed up in forties style zoot suits. Fitz had on black pin-striped dress pants, a matching vest and suit jacket, a white dress shirt, with a black neck tie. He had on black and white dress shoes. The front of and very back of the shoes were black while the middle was white and he had a red rose pinned to the left side of his suit jacket pocket. His hair was slicked back with one curl hanging in the front making him look like superman. His suit jacket was open so that his vest could be seen.

The extras all took their seats and he took his in the back. All the tables and chairs in the place were black; the tables had small candles sitting in the middle of them. The fake bar was set up in the back of the club with a fake bar tender. He wondered if the booze was real though. He took his seat in the back by the bar. Though he was seated in the very back, his table had a direct view of the stage. Set up on the stage was a bass guitar to the left a baby grand piano behind it but angled slanted so that the piano player could see the audience. Next to the piano were a set of drums on the back of the stage and in front of the drums was the lead guitar. In the middle of the instruments and at the very front of the stage was the long forties style microphone stand. It was very shiny and it looked brand new.

The band members came on stage and took their places. Fitz noticed that they were all women. That was pretty cool; Olivia must've been a bit of a feminist. As the band members took their place, X the director and his camera crew were set up to began filming. Olivia's mom/manager stood off to the side with some of the other work crew members and looked on with her clipboard in her hand. Fitz looked around for a bit as he sipped the glass of cola on his table. It was supposed to be fake booze. He looked at the stage and his heart nearly stopped when he saw her walk on it.

She was wearing a long black sequined strapless dress, with a low back, sweetheart neckline and a thigh high slit on the left side. She also had on matching black pumps, elegant white opera gloves and circular diamond stud earrings. Her curly hair came down to just below her shoulders in length; her bangs were straight covering her forehead. Her makeup was flawless, she had dark smoky eyes, a bit of light blush and she wore ruby-red lipstick. Making her lips look very plump and juicy. She wore a white flower pinned in her hair on the right side.

She walked on stage and took her place behind the mic. The director already told her how he wanted her to act while singing on stage. Fitz knew she'd be looking at him the entire time.

"Quiet on set," the director said. Everyone became silent and looked straight ahead. Olivia had her head down and her eyes closed. "Speechless take one and roll," he said. Fitz took a huge sip of his cola and looked straight ahead as the music began. She looked up and when their eyes connected he didn't see or notice anyone else in the room, neither did she.

"_You got me….you got me….you got me….you got me…Speech...less,"_ He sat up in his chair slightly as he heard her and stared more intensely in her eyes. The band played behind her as she continued and the lead guitar player took a small solo, it ended quickly as she began singing.

"_Where you been baby…waited for you all day…waited for you to use the key…that opens my place…my heart starts trembling…as I hear you footsteps pace…lock opens doorknob turns…there appears your face," _She took a shallow but sensual breath between each part; it had Fitz at the edge of his seat.

Fitz was suddenly very warm; he loosened his tie and continued to stare at her while she mesmerized him with her voice. The way she was swaying her hips from side to side and the way she was looking at him while she sung to him made it very difficult not to take her right there on that stage and really leave her speechless.

Olivia swayed to the music in the background as she sung her song to Fitz. He was staring at her so intensely she thought she was going to spontaneously combust. She was finding it hard to keep looking in his eyes while he stared at her that way. She saw it in his eyes, what he wanted, it was pure lust. She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel it too. She continued to sing as the hook part came up.

"_Going out my head I think I'm losing all my mind….drive me crazy burning candles making love all night…feels so strange it feels so crazy to be in your world…in your arms lost for words…you've got me..." _

She paused and then she started up again.

"_You got me…you got me…oh…you got me…you've got me…Speech…less…" _

* * *

><p>They finished shooting the club scene the next day and now they were at the apartment getting ready to shoot the love scenes. To say Olivia was nervous was a huge understatement. She could sing to him all day in that club because she didn't have to touch him, there would be no evidence of attraction. But now with these love scenes they were about to shoot, she didn't know what would happen. Fitz on the other hand was very much looking forward to shooting these love scenes. With all that sexy singing and teasing she'd done on stage for the past couple of days he felt like they had been building up to this point.<p>

The apartment scene would start with him walking up to her door and opening it. Before he got there she would be lighting candles and putting rose pedals on the bed. When he opened the door to her apartment she would be sitting on the double-bed that was covered in rose pedals, looking towards the door. They were both dressed simply. He had on a sky blue collar shirt, some blue jeans and some black shoes. She had on a pink t-shirt and some grey adidas work-out short shorts, no shoes though. Her curly hair was in a low pony-tail.

They had already filmed her putting rose pedals on the bed and lighting some of the candles. She was now sitting on the bed waiting for him to use the key as it was said in the song. The director gave him the go ahead and he put the key in the lock and twisted it as her music played in the background. Her heart really did tremble as it said in the song. When he opened the door she was supposed to smile at him, then run up too him and jump on him, wrapping her legs around his waist in the process.

He opened it and stepped inside smiling as it was on the script. She smiled brightly at him as well sticking to the script. She hopped off the bed and ran into his arms, she jumped up and he lifted her so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. She was light as a feather and he could hold her up with one arm if he wanted too but he stuck to the script. Then there was the first kissing scene, on the script it happened while he held her up in his arms. The song had gotten to the part where she sang the hook.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Her lips were so soft but he yearned to feel her tongue on his. He turned them around and pressed her up against the wall. She still had her legs wrapped around his waist, and he was holding her up with his hands under her thighs. He ran his tongue across the outside of her lips and she granted him entrance. The moment his tongue touched hers he'd sworn he had died and had gone to heaven. Her tongue was so smooth; he caressed her tongue with his as his grip on her thighs became firmer. She moaned into his mouth, running her fingers through his hair. He knew that was off script, but he enjoyed it. He palmed her ass with both hands and grinded his pelvis into her center and when she felt his arousal hit her core, she tore her lips away from his and moaned softly.

He took this opportunity to attack her neck with kisses and small nips. She whimpered and moaned out. It felt so good but she had to stop him before this got more out of control. They were already way off script; she didn't know why the director hadn't stopped them yet. He kissed her on the lips again and she un-wrapped her legs from around his waist. Before he let her down he whispered in her ear.

"Does it feel good Livvie," she looked into his eyes as he let her down, and she almost came on sight. There was so much desire and lust clouding them she felt her head spin.

When the director saw that they weren't moving anymore he said.

"Cut, great improvising guys, this looks amazing on camera." He said looking at the shots. "Let's set up for the next scene."

Neither Olivia, nor Fitz heard him. They continued staring in each-other's eyes.

"Liv, Fitz, you ready?" asked X. They finally tore their eyes away from each other and looked over at him. Olivia cleared her throat.

"Yeah, let's do this," she said walking away from Fitz. She didn't look back and Fitz stared after her, he knew she was as affected as he was and this day was far from over.

* * *

><p>The next scene they were filming was part of the love making scene in the bed. Fitz and Olivia both came onto set dressed in robes. Olivia had asked the director for the least amount of people possible to be present for this part of the video shoot. It was already uncomfortable having to do this with Fitz, but having a hundred people watching you while you were supposed to be acting out such an intimate part of love was nerve wrecking. X agreed to whatever made her feel comfortable and only had about five other people on the set.<p>

"Alright people let's get ready," said X.

Olivia disrobed and so did Fitz but they were not facing each other. A young female work crew member came onto the set and sprayed Olivia's body with some water to have the sweat simulation down. Olivia doubted that she would need it. She assumed Fitz was getting the same thing done. She turned around to face him when the girl was done.

Fitz disrobed and thought he would be cold but the temperature was neutral on set. He was clad in only black Calvin Klein briefs. He wondered what Olivia was wearing and how he was going to keep his erection from showing once he saw her. He turned around to face her and with one glance he quickly turned back around grabbing his crotch.

"Fuck," he whispered. She was wearing a lacy black Victoria's secret push-up bra with a pink bow in the middle and matching Cheekini panties, it looked amazing on her slim and petite figure.

Who in their right mind would put her in that? Did they want them to shoot a porno because that could very well happen once he got his hands on her; Fitz sighed and tried his best to think of something else, anything less sexy and seductive than the woman was standing behind him.

X was reading some notes that a crew member was showing him when he noticed Fitz's discomfort.

"Hey, Fitz, man you okay?" he asked looking over to him briefly. Olivia was trying hard not to laugh. Now his reaction would be on full display.

"Uh… yeah man I'm fine, I just need a minute." Fitz said looking down. X nodded and said okay.

"You sure you're ok Fitz, we can take a break if you want too," said Olivia teasing him. Fitz shook his head. She may be laughing now, but he would have the last laugh when they got on that bed.

"I'm good to go," he responded turning around to face her with his arms at his side. Now it was her turn to gasp.

Could this man be anymore gorgeous? She'd seen him on TV and in the movies shirtless before but to have the real thing staring you in the face was a bit overwhelming. His pictures didn't do him any justice. His shoulders were broad, his muscles and abs were well defined. He had a bit of hair on his chest which made him look even more manly and delicious. She unconsciously licked her lips.

"See something you like?" he asked smirking. She ignored him and looked at the director.

"Alright we ready here, let's go," said the director. "You guys come to the front of the bed and we'll start the shoot from the kissing scene," Olivia and Fitz did as they were told. Olivia was facing Fitz and Fitz was in front of her facing the bed. "And action," he said. Fitz wasted no time in leaning down and kissing her.

He caught her off guard and he was so assertive it was hard not to kiss him back. He pried her mouth open with his tongue and picked her up off the floor slightly with one arm. The other hand was in her hair loosening the ponytail as it was on script. Once her hair was loose he laid her down gently on the bed behind them never breaking the kiss. Once they were in the middle of the bed with him on top of her; he continued kissing her as he pushed her legs apart with one of his thighs. He settled between them and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held his weight up on his hands so that he wouldn't crush her. She grabbed his face on both sides as their tongues continued to battle for dominance. He grinded his pelvis into her core and felt the wetness there, she bit his bottom lip and he moaned. His erection was standing at full attention and had been since he started kissing her. He tore his lips away from hers and she moaned. It was a good thing her music was playing in the background or somebody would've heard her.

He began kissing down her body; he held both of her hands up behind her head as he went further down, she kept them there grabbing onto the wire frame of the headboard behind her. He placed a wet kiss on her chest and moved to just below her breast on her stomach. Her eyes were closed and she was panting. Her hormones were out of control, his lips felt so good; she lost herself. His hands were on her thighs and he was squeezing them softly as he kissed her flat stomach descending down to her navel. Her legs were on either side of him. Her skin was so soft and smooth his lips took pleasure in kissing it. He kissed her navel and stuck his tongue in it, then kissed it again. That was off script. Way off script. She arched her back off the bed and moaned. Fuck what was he doing to her?

He moved further down and grabbed the outside of her right thigh bringing her pussy closer to his face. He kissed the inside her thigh very close to her pussy and paused at her center taking in her scent. She smelled so delicious and she was so wet he could see it. He yearned to taste her. To put his tongue inside of her, hear her moan or better yet scream his name as he brought her to an earth shattering climax. But he knew that this was an act, there were other people in the room and he didn't want a law suit on his hands. Though he thought it would be worth it. So he kissed the inside of her other thigh, but not before grazing it with his tongue. Her body trembled after that and he smiled to himself. The things he would do to her if she gave him the chance. He thought as he made his way back up her body.

She wanted to say fuck all of these other people in the room and have him put his tongue where she needed it the most. Oddly having other people in the room watching them turned her on even more. Before anything else could happen he was making his way back up her body leaving a trail of wet kisses behind. He kissed her on the lips again and whispered in her ear.

"You smell so delicious down there," he placed a kiss on the outside of her ear and whispered again. "My tongue wants to fuck your pussy so bad," he placed another kiss on her ear as her breath caught in her throat at his dirty words. "Would you let me do that?" he asked whispering again, this time looking in her eyes, she looked back into his but was at a lost for words.

"Cut," the director yelled. But everyone on set was so entranced with looking at the two of them that the camera kept rolling for five extra minutes.

**(A/N: Hotness alert…LOL. Next up Olivia does some research on Fitz, Fitz gets offered a new part in a movie but is reluctant to take it. And Olivia and Fitz spend some alone time together;-)**


	4. What is it About You?

**(A/N: I know you're probably like where the hell has she been? LOL. School's been kicking my ass lately but I haven't forgotten about this story. Sorry that it has taken so long for me to update but I hope the wait was worth it. Thanks again for all the responses, some of your reviews had me ROTFL. Keep them coming LOL. Thanks to tfdias for catching my date slip up, sometimes my brain writes before my fingers do LOL.)  
><strong>

"_**What is it About You?"**_

They broke for the day after shooting those love scenes and Olivia got out of there as fast as she could. Fitz was hot on her trail but he got a phone call stopping him from following her all the way. She was grateful for that. Her hormones were driving her crazy and she was more aroused than she had ever been in her life. How could those dirty words from such an asinine person turn her on to a point where she was really considering his offer? Olivia was so lost in her head that she didn't notice Abby in front of her and ran right into her.

"Ouch Liv," said Abby grabbing her arm. Olivia looked up and apologized immediately.

"Shit, Abby I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Olivia explained. Abby nodded rubbing her arm.

"I noticed, what the hell has you so spaced out?" she asked. Olivia looked around and pulled Abby to the side when she noticed no one around.

"It's Fitz," she whispered.

"What about Fitz?" asked Abby whispering as well, making Olivia realize how ridiculous she sounded.

"I…he…It's…" she said bringing her voice back to a normal tone trying to get herself together.

"Wow, Liv he has you so fucking wound up," said Abby smirking. Her voice was at a normal tone now as well. She'd never seen Olivia so tense. Olivia groaned and decided to tell Abby what Fitz said to her on the video shoot.

"Dammmmnnn," said Abby dragging out the word. Olivia nodded agreeing.

"I know, and the sad part about it is I almost said yes. I almost said fuck it and took him back to my hotel room." As Olivia said this she couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. Abby on the other hand looked very impressed.

"Damn girl maybe you should have," said Abby jokingly. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Come on Abby you can't even joke about that," said Olivia seriously.

"What you need to get laid, how long has it been?"

"Seriously Abby, fuck you," said Olivia scoffing. Abby laughed.

"Relax Liv, I'm just kidding and those feelings you have, it's just lust. He's hot and you're horny. It's completely normal. But don't let this shit get to you and don't forget why you're here. Next week it will all be a distant memory." Olivia nodded.

"You're right."

"Of course I am and if you still find yourself lusting after him, just remember he's boned half of Hollywood." Abby said it jokingly but it completely disgusted Olivia.

"Gross Abby thanks for that visual," said Olivia shaking her head in disgust.

"You're welcome," said Abby smiling.

* * *

><p>Fitz knew she wanted it. He was this close. As soon as X decided they would break for the day, Olivia practically ran off the set. He followed her with the intent on getting an answer to his question. He'd almost caught up to her when his phone rang. He was going to ignore it but it was Andrew. He'd been calling and texting all afternoon but Fitz didn't have time to answer with them shooting the love scenes. He cursed his luck as he saw her disappear around a corner.<p>

"What!" he snapped answering impatiently?

"Well hello to you too, I've been texting and calling you all fucking afternoon," said Andrew with some edge to his voice as well.

"Well I've been kind of busy with this fucking video shoot you signed me up for remember?" said Fitz sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"I know that," said Andrew calming his voice. "And from what I've heard you've been doing a very good job. Thanks for that."

"Uh huh," Fitz sighed.

"I have some great news," said Andrew, his voice taking and lighter and happier tone.

"What's up?" asked Fitz his voice normal again as well.

"Hollis Doyle. He's shooting a new action/drama/romance movie and he wants you to star as the lead." Andrew sounded so excited he could barely get the words out. Fitz could feel him smiling on the other end of the phone.

Hollis Doyle was one of the most famous directors in the business. He'd won four Oscars back to back for best director for the last four years. He was sure to be nominated again for this year's academy awards for his remake of the 1997 box office hit Titanic. Fitz had worked with him on that movie and there was talk about him being nominated for an Oscar himself for his role. He liked Hollis. Even though he could be a bit of an ass at times, Hollis knew his business. He was the best movie director Fitz had the pleasure of working with.

"Really, tell me more," said Fitz truly intrigued. Andrew got even more excited if that was possible.

"Well it's a world war two drama, if you take the roll you'll be staring as a Navy pilot stationed in England. While you're there you'll meet and fall in love with a nurse who saves your life after your plane gets shot down and…"

Fitz listened on as Andrew continued and he liked the description so far. Andrew was telling him everything about the movie including the cast. But he left out the part of who would be playing the leading lady.

"Andy," said Fitz cutting him off mid speech. "Who's the leading lady going to be?" he asked.

"I haven't told you the best part yet, you'll be shooting parts of the movie in Italy and France." Andrew continued on avoiding the question.

"Yeah, that's great Andy but who's the leading lady going to be?" asked Fitz again.

"And you'll get to experience what those fighter pilots had to go through in exact replicas of the airplanes they used in the war," said Andrew. Fitz rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh, who's the leading lady Andy and if you dodge the question one more time I'm hanging up." Fitz said getting impatient. Andrew sighed.

"It's Mellie Montgomery,"

"Fuck No!" said Fitz almost yelling.

"Fitz come on," said Andrew sighing once more. "I know you two have a past but…" Fitz cut him off.

"No buts, I'm not fucking doing it. There's nothing you can do or say that will make me change my mind about that," said Fitz defiantly.

"Fitz you're being unreasonable."

"No I'm not and like I said I'm not fucking doing it unless Hollis changes the lead actress." Andrew sighed again.

"Come on Fitz, you know he's not going to do that."

"Oh fucking well, he can find himself another lead actor then. I'm not doing that shit."

"Fitz come on." Andrew almost begged. "It's Hollis Doyle. If it weren't for him you wouldn't be as famous as you are now. You owe him and Mellie." Fitz was livid now.

"I don't owe anybody shit!" he said yelling this time. "And like I said I'm not fucking doing it and I'm done with this fucking conversation!" He hung up on Andrew and cursed some more.

Andrew called him back but Fitz ignored it and eventually turned off his phone. He was so fucking mad. Did Andrew forget what that bitch did to him? He swore he'd never work with her again and he was not going back on that promise he made to himself no matter who the director was. He needed to get off this set and blow off some steam. He went back to his trailer and changed his clothes. He headed for his hotel to take a nap and then he was going to go out and get fucking wasted and forget that this conversation ever happened.

* * *

><p>Olivia went back to the W hotel where she was staying for the week. She was sitting on her bed with her IPad. She was on twitter responding to some of her fans when Fitz's twitter name came over her page. She clicked on it. His user name was FTG3. She saw that he had over fifty million followers. That was about thirty million more than she had. His last tweet was about a week ago. The tweet said "Living it Up" underneath the tweet was a picture of him and Stephen Finch another actor. They were at a VIP section in a nightclub. Fitz was holding up a bottle of Ace of Spades Champagne and Stephen was holding up a bottle of Pineapple Ciroc. The tweet had about a million responses. Amanda Tanner was one of them. Her tweet said.<p>

"Invite next time bby," next to it she put a winky face emoji and a kissy face emoji. Olivia rolled her eyes at that. Could that thirsty bitch be more obvious? Of course the fans went crazy and there were responses of how cute they would be as a couple and other shit like that. Fitz didn't seem to care because he didn't take the time to respond to her tweet.

Olivia decided to get off of twitter and google Fitz to try and know more about him. He popped up in her browser and she bypassed all the other sites and went to Wikipedia. She knew that people could make up most of the things on that site. But when she looked at hers one day she saw that most of the stuff was accurate so she thought what the hell.

His page came up and the first thing she saw was a photo of him posing with his hands in his pockets in a black suit and tie with a white shirt. It was taken at the golden globes from earlier this year. She had to admit that he looked pretty damn good. He wasn't even looking in the direction of the camera it was more of a side shot but he was still handsome. She read underneath his name his birthdate. July 4th, 1989 (age 25). Born in Santa Barbara, California U.S. Education: Santa Barbara High School, Sidwell Friends School. Alma Mater: Julliard. That kind of impressed her that he went to Julliard. Occupation: Actor, Years Active: 2007 to present. Parents: Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Second and Katherine Buchanan Grant.

She read a bit on the early life section of his Wikipedia page. He was an only child. His father was a Senator from the state of California who still served in office. His mother died in 2003 of brain an inoperable brain tumor. Olivia felt her heart strings pull at that bit of information; that was so sad to lose your mother so young. His mother Katherine was a distant relative to a former U.S. president by the name of James Buchanan who served as president before Abraham Lincoln. When Fitz was twelve his parents got divorced and he stayed with his mother until her death in 2003. Then he had to move to D.C. to live with his father until he graduated from high-school in 2007. He went to Julliard after he graduated high school in 2007 and graduated from there one year early in 2010. That was all that was on his early life section. She went down to the Career section.

From 2007 to 2009 he starred in a few commercials. In 2010 when he graduated from Julliard he got his first big break starring in a play on Broadway. The cast and directors were really impressed with his acting skills and so were the American Theatre Wing and The Broadway League. He was nominated for his first Tony award in 2011. He lost, but he continued to work on Broadway until he was discovered by Hollis Doyle who put him in his 2013 remake of the Titanic. Fitz played the role of Jack Dawson, the young boy who snuck his way onto the ship. He starred opposite Melody "Mellie" Montgomery who played the part of Rose DeWitt Bukater the rich English socialite who fell in love with him. The movie was a huge hit it broke the box office during the debut weekend, and people fell in love with Fitz and Mellie. The movie came out in December of 2013 so that wasn't enough time for it to be nominated for the 2014 Oscars. Fitz has had box office success with other movies since then. He's been in three other movies since then and is supposed to start working on another movie soon. Time Magazine named him the one to watch for in 2015.

She scrolled down to the personal life section of the page and clicked on it. Fitz was rumored to be in a relationship with fellow actress and past co-star Mellie Montgomery from 2012 to 2013. Their relationship was reported to have ended around the time they finished filming the Titanic. Mellie Montgomery is the only daughter of famed director Hollis Doyle from his second marriage. She is often compared to Marilyn Monroe as far as sex appeal and attitude. She's three years older than Fitz. They're couple nickname was Melitz. Since Mellie, Fitz has been linked to several other celebrity women. A few of the more notable ones were young country singer Jeanine Locke and Victoria's Secret Super model Adnan Salif. In June of 2013 he and three other men were arrested after an altercation at a nightclub in London. Mellie was with him but she wasn't arrested. The three gentlemen weren't identified on the page. That was the last time he and Mellie were photographed together. After that a string of bad behavior followed Fitz. He was arrested again in October of 2013 for drug possession and then again in January of 2014 on New Year's Day for indecent exposure. The charges of both of those incidents were later dropped. In July of 2014 shortly after his twenty-fifth birthday he was arrested again, this time on DUI charges and for assaulting a cop. She'd seen the TMZ video for that. She shook her head. She wondered what caused him to act out like that. Before she could dwell on it for too much longer there was a knock on her door.

* * *

><p>She got up to answer the door and her mom walked in her room.<p>

"Hey mama," she said giving her a hug.

"Hey baby, join me for dinner?" she asked, hugging Olivia back. Olivia stepped away and nodded. She was hungry and anxious to hear about her mother's day.

Olivia got dressed quickly and she and her mom decided to dine at the restaurant in the hotel. They were seated as soon as they got there. They placed their orders and Maya began to talk to Olivia.

"So how was the shoot today?" she asked. Maya didn't get to stay to see the love scenes because she had meetings with the record company all day. Olivia was happy about that. She definitely didn't want her mom to see what they had to do.

"It was fine." Olivia said refusing to elaborate any further. Maya raised an eyebrow at that but decided not to press her daughter any further. They only had a couple more days left to shoot the video so she would see the end result soon.

"Well as you know I had a meeting with the record label executives today," Olivia nodded and waited for her to continue. "They came up with some great ideas for your tour. They want you to kick it off here in the States. Do a thirty-eight city U.S. tour and then a few countries overseas."

"That sounds awesome," Maya nodded as their first course salads came.

"I'm glad you think so and you know who Jake Ballard is right?" asked her mom.

"Of course," said Olivia eating some of her salad as well.

Everyone knew who Jake Ballard was, with his boyish good looks and golden voice. If girls weren't obsessing over Fitz they were obsessing over Jake Ballard. He also happened to be Olivia's label mate. But she hadn't met him yet. He was currently on tour overseas.

"You know that song he has for that Titanic movie?" asked her mom. Olivia nodded once more. The song was called "Until the End of Time" it was one of her favorite songs on the radio right now. "Well his manager called me personally and told me that Jake wants you to be on the remix." Olivia coughed while she was sipping her water. She put it down and smiled brightly.

"Mom, are you serious!"

"Yes," said Maya smiling as well. "Now he won't be back from his tour until next month but he wants to record the remix with you in a few months to give the original some more air time."

"OMG, this is crazy,"

"So do you accept?" she asked.

"Of course I do,"

"Great I'll call his manager first thing tomorrow." Maya was about to say something else when she noticed Fitz walking through the lobby. She called out to him and Olivia shrunk in her seat. Fitz walked over to them smiling.

* * *

><p>When a female fan in the lobby heard Maya calling Fitz's name she quickly turned around and pulled out her camera phone and started snapping pictures. Then she saw him walking in the direction of Olivia Pope and almost died of happiness. She was a huge fan of both of them. She had to get more pics and post this to twitter.<p>

* * *

><p>Fitz was still pissed when he arrived at the W hotel. He went up to his room around four pm and slept until six. Once he woke up he took a shower and had a drink. He was still pissed at Andrew so he left his cell phone off. He decided that he would get something to eat come back to his room have a few before party cocktails and blunts and then head out for the night. He finished off his glass of scotch and headed for the hotel lobby.<p>

He wore sunglasses so that hopefully people wouldn't recognize him. He wasn't in the mood to entertain fans. He was going to get a drink at the bar of the hotel when he heard his name being called. There weren't many people in the restaurant so he didn't think it was a fan. He looked over in the direction his name was being called and saw Olivia and her mom/manager. He smiled to himself. Maybe his night wouldn't be so bad after all. He walked over to them smiling.

"Good evening ladies," he greeted.

"Hi Fitz darling how are you doing?" asked Maya. Olivia rolled her eyes. Her mom didn't know him well enough to use terms of endearment. Fitz looked over at Olivia who was doing everything in her power not to acknowledge him.

"I'm doing very well. I was just on my way to grab some dinner." Maya nodded.

"Why don't you join us?" she asked.

"Mom," Olivia whined. "I'm pretty sure he already had dinner plans," she said. Fitz smirked.

"Actually I hadn't really thought about where I was going to eat. I'd love to join you," he said responding politely. Olivia groaned and Maya chided her.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, mind your manners." Olivia blushed embarrassed and Fitz thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Maya was about to say something else to Fitz when her cellphone buzzed. She looked down at it and got up quickly. She gestured for Fitz to take her seat.

"Fitz honey sit down, I have to take this. Olivia be nice," said Maya before walking away. Fitz sat down and in front of Olivia and she rolled her eyes once Maya was out of sight. Fitz picked up her fork and stole some of her salad.

"Hey," she exclaimed angrily.

"Hmm that's pretty good what is that?" he asked.

"Not yours," she said angrily snatching her fork back. Fitz smirked at her feistiness.

"Come on Olivia you don't mind if I have a little taste do you?" he asked tilting his head to the side giving her a panty dropping smile. Olivia brushed brightly at his double meaning. Before she could say anything Maya returned.

"Liv, I have to go," she said and then she turned to Fitz. "Fitz it was so nice seeing you. My second course is about to come out if you'd like to join Liv for dinner," she said.

"Of course, Liv knows how I like to eat." Fitz said smirking at Olivia. Olivia averted her eyes from his. "It was nice seeing you again as well Maya." Maya smiled at him gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek and then left out of the front doors of the hotel.

* * *

><p>Their second courses came and Fitz ordered a drink. "You want anything Livvie?" he asked smirking.<p>

"You know I'm not twenty-one yet jackass," she responded.

"Ah yes, another glass of water for the lady then," he told the waiter smiling. Olivia glared at him. She wanted to leave but her chicken looked so delicious and she hadn't touched anymore of her salad after Fitz stole a bite.

The waiter left and Fitz turned to Olivia as he began to eat her mom's grilled salmon. She still wasn't looking at him and so he spoke up.

"Have you thought anymore about my offer?" he asked as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Fitz," she whispered in an angry hushed tone. "You do realize where we are, don't you?" Fitz looked around as his drink came. He thanked the waiter and took a sip as the waiter left.

"There's only you and I at this table so I don't see what the problem is," he said shrugging it off.

"No I didn't think about your offer because I'm not taking it," she responded her voice at a normal tone this time.

"Is that why you ran earlier, because you didn't want me to eat your…"She cut him off.

"You are so fucking disgusting, and I did not run earlier," she said.

"You definitely did," she was about to say something but he kept talking. "Let me ask you something, all that moaning and panting you did on set is that how you really get when you're being pleasured, because I'd love to hear and see it again." She dropped her fork on her plate.

"I'm leaving," she said starting to get up.

"Oh please don't go on my account," he said smirking. Olivia sat back down and decided to turn the tables a bit.

"Do you stick your tongue and dick inside every girl you see?" she asked smartly. Fitz laughed.

"Only the ones that deserve it," he said casually.

"Oh so I guess Jeanine Locke and Adnan Salif were worthy huh?" she asked sarcastically. He leaned over the table and stared in her eyes through his shades.

"Not as worthy as you," he said licking his lips. She sat back in her chair away from him. She felt the heat rising in her body temperature. She couldn't let him get to her. She cleared her throat.

"And Mellie Montgomery what about her?" she asked. He sat back in his chair and she could sense an instant change in his mood.

"What about her?" he asked taking a sip of his scotch.

"Was she not worthy?" she asked. Fitz scoffed and downed the rest of his drink. This made Olivia curious.

"She's not worthy of anything," said Fitz and before Olivia could press the issue anymore Fitz began speaking again.

"What about you?" he asked. She took a sip of her water and said.

"What about me?" she noticed that he quickly changed the subject and kept that in mind.

"Well who's been worthy of Olivia Pope?"

"None of your business," she said defiantly. Fitz smirked.

"Well that's not fair is it, you asked me about Jeanine and Adnan." She noticed that he left out Mellie's name.

"I didn't say you had to share." Fitz laughed again.

"Olivia Pope you are a tough one," he said sitting back in his chair. He called the waiter over and ordered another drink, once the waiter left he spoke up again. "I like challenges."

"It's the thrill of the chase," she said eating her chicken.

"Come again," he asked sipping his drink.

"You don't want me because you want me, you want me because I won't let you have me," she said knowingly.

"You won't let me have you? Or you won't let yourself have what you really want?" he asked. She looked him in the eyes and he took off his glasses.

"I don't want you," she said as a matter of fact.

"Really, you weren't saying that when you were grinding your pussy in my face," He said sipping once again never breaking eye contact with her. She blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," he said smirking.

"You think you know everything don't you," she said challenging him.

"No, but I do know this, the attraction I have for you is unlike anything I've ever felt before." He paused taking a sip of his drink before starting up again. "I want to hear you moan and pant again; I want to see you to come while I'm inside of you. I want you to come on my tongue and my fingers. I have to hear you moan again, it's like I'm addicted to that sound." Her breath hitched at his honesty and she felt her body getting warm again.

"That's not going to happen," she said her breath a little uneven, he could definitely tell she wanted it to happen.

"Maybe, maybe not; I know your type though, you're a hearts and flowers kind of girl and I don't do relationships."

"Even if you did Fitz I wouldn't be in one with you." He laughed

"If you say so, but you're a Scorpio and I'm a Cancer we're a good match," he said sipping his drink again.

"How'd you know my zodiac sign?" she asked curiously.

"You don't think you're the only one that knows how to use Wikipedia do you?" he asked smiling. She genuinely smiled at that.

"I'm impressed; I thought all you knew how to use was your penis." Fitz laughed again.

"I definitely do know how to use that, maybe you can find out one day," he said suggestively.

"Like I said, that's not going to happen." Fitz shrugged. He reached in his pocket and grabbed something out. It was a key card.

"I enjoy talking to you Olivia Pope and we're both adults here right; this is a key to my room, I'm in room 1108." He said placing it on the table. "I'll be in there all night. You should drop by. We can talk or not talk," he said smirking. She looked at it not touching it. He finished off his drink and got up from his seat. He left a couple hundred dollar bills on the table. "I'm perfectly fine with either but whatever happens next is up to you," he said standing up fully. He winked at her before walking off back to the elevator.

She picked up the key card and twisted it in her hands.

**(A/N: Sorry again that it took so long to get this out. But what do you think is going to happen next. Will she go to his room, if so will they just talk or will something more happen? Also what about those pics that will be posted to social media? The entertainment world might just go crazy for Fitz and Olivia. I introduced Jake and Mellie in this chapter and there is a back story for Mellie and Fitz, I can't wait for you to find out what it is. I can't tell you what I plan to do with Jake just yet but he won't show up for another few chapters so rest easy Olitzers ;-)**


	5. Body Language

**(A/N: I know I suck, LOL. It took me forever to write this chapter because I wasn't sure what exactly I wanted to happen. But I think I got it down right. Hope you enjoy and thanks again for all the love, I really appreciate it.)**

_**"Body Language"**_

It was a little pass midnight. It had been four hours since he'd last seen her. Fitz had to face the fact; she probably wasn't going to show up. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. He really was being honest when he said he enjoyed talking to her. She was truly unlike anyone he'd ever met.

He looked over at the clock again. 12:10, he sighed. He went over to his kitchen and poured himself a drink. It wasn't too late to go out, he was in New York City after all. He finished his drink and grabbed his jacket. He looked at his phone and decided to take it but not turn it on.

After making sure he had everything he needed for a night out he put on his jacket. He walked over to the door and looked back at the room one more time. He opened the door and was pleasantly surprised when he saw Olivia standing on the other side. She had her hand raised in a fist as if she was going to knock. He took a step back but still held the door open. She seemed nervous as hell but he smiled at her.

They both remained silent for a few minutes. She stared at him unmoving. There were a million thoughts running through Fitz's mind as he stared back at her. Figuring he might as well break the ice he spoke up.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked gesturing to the inside of the room. Olivia looked at the inside of his room and panicked a bit. He could sense her nervousness. "I won't bite," he said smirking. "Unless you ask me too." Olivia rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Shut up," she said jokingly. She walked pass him inside the room. He smiled too himself and closed the door.

She took in the room. It looked more like an apartment then a hotel room. There was a full kitchen with an island and three barstools. On the other side was the living room area with a white leather sofa and a matching love seat. The sofa was facing the fireplace and above the fireplace was a 50-inch flat screen TV. There was a small hallway that led to two doors on each side; she assumed the doors were his bedroom and bathroom.

"Have a seat," he said motioning to the couch. She walked over to the love seat instead and sat down. He took off his jacket and threw it on the couch. He walked over to the kitchen and poured himself another drink.

"Were you planning on heading out?" she asked when she noticed that he took off his jacket.

He pulled out another glass and poured a drink in it as well before responding.

"I didn't think you were going to show, so I was going to hit up a bar or something."

"Oh, well I can leave if you want," she offered starting to get up. He looked over at her quickly.

"You're joking right," he asked seriously. She laughed and settled back into the loveseat.

"You know you have a shitty since of humor." She laughed again. He walked over to her and handed her the drink. He sat down on the sofa with his own. He watched her eye the glass carefully and swirl it around in her hand. "I know you're not twenty-one yet," he said and she looked up at him. "But I wont tell if you won't," he said giving her a panty dropping smile.

She averted her eyes quickly and took a sip. The spicy liquid burned her throat and she coughed out. He smiled but didn't laugh. She patted her chest and put the glass down on the end table.

"What the fuck is this?" she asked pointed to the glass. He did laugh this time.

"It's called Fireball, its cinnamon whiskey," he said taking a sip of his own. She watched him drink and made a disgusted facial expression.

"That shits disgusting," she said pointing at his glass. He smiled.

"It's an acquired taste I suppose. Sorry I don't have any girly shit," he said smirking.

"What exactly classifies as girly shit?" she asked.

"You know fruity drinks, wine coolers and shit," he replied.

"Well I'll have you know that I don't drink girly shit when I do drink," she said. Fitz feigned a shocked look.

"You drink?" He asked. She nodded. "Not saint Olivia Pope America's fucking Sweetheart," he said putting his hand on his chest in fake shock. She would've laughed if he wasn't mocking her, but he was, so she rolled her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up I'm not all that innocent," she replied. He leaned forward and put his drink down on the glass coffee table.

"Oh I don't doubt that one bit." He sat back and she picked up her glass and sipped again. She made no distinctive facial expression this time.

"So what brings you by?" he asked pulling what looked like a cigarette out of his pocket.

"You offered to talk so I want to talk," she said looking closely at the object in his hand. It was a blunt not a cigarette. He pulled a lighter out of his other pocket and put the blunt and lighter to his lips but stopped.

"You don't mind do you?" he asked. She shook her head. He lit it and inhaled. She watched him as he inhaled and exhaled a couple of times. "You wanna hit this?" he asked offering it to her.

"No thanks, I don't smoke."

"You've never smoked or you just don't want too?" he asked.

"I don't want too," she said. His eyebrow arched at this.

"Olivia Pope has gotten high before, you truly are full of surprises," he said impressed.

"I don't know why you think I'm some kind of angel with a halo or some shit," she said taking another sip of her drink.

"Well that's the way the media portrays you," he said continuing to smoke. He tried to blow the smoke in the opposite direction but it wasn't working. "You don't exactly deny your princess image."

"Why should I, it's a good image, and it's not a complete lie," she said shrugging and drinking some more. With each sip she found that the taste was a little more satisfying then the last.

"Which parts aren't shown?" he asked while taking another sip of his drink.

"I keep my personal life very private," she responded.

"So you're with someone?" he asked and she could detect a little disappointment in his tone. She smiled to herself.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't not say it either," he pointed out.

"No I'm not dating anyone, I don't have time and even if I did I wouldn't want anyone knowing who it was."

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Because I don't want the media all up in my business."

"Well sorry babe but this is the lifestyle you signed up for," he replied finishing off his drink.

"And what lifestyle is that?" she asked watching him drain the contents of his glass. He set the glass down and put his half-smoked blunt in the ashtray on the coffee table.

"The lifestyle of the rich and the famous," he responded looking at her.

"Is that what you're doing, living the lifestyle?" she asked.

"Of course, why not, I'm young, handsome and wealthy. There are plenty of people who would kill to be in my position, I'm just enjoying it while I can." He said sitting back.

"You're right about that, which is why I would never destroy my body with drugs," she said looking at the half-finished blunt.

"Oh, did you come here to give me a lecture? If so you can line up behind the rest of the above the influence PSA's," he said. She shook her head and laughed.

"You're a grown ass man you can fuck up your body if you want too I don't care," she responded shrugging. She placed her glass back on the end table next to the loveseat and looked at him.

"My bodies not fucked up I assure you," he said moving closer to her. "So did you really come here just to talk?" he asked. "Because if you recall I said that we could talk or not talk."

"And if you recall I said I'm not fucking you," she responded moving away from him. He laughed.

"You know you sound sexy as hell when you swear." She blushed and picked her glass back up and took a long sip. He smiled at her before getting up. He noticed her glass was almost empty. "I'm going to get another you want one?" he asked.

"No thank you, I need to be able to get up tomorrow," she said already feeling a little fuzzy from the affects of the alcohol. He laughed again while he poured his drink. Once he was done he went and sat back on the sofa.

"Speaking of which, why'd you stop by so late you know some people would consider this to be booty-call hours," He said looking at his clock. It was 12:45. She laughed.

"Booty-call hours? Fitz I'm not having sex with you," she said shaking her head.

"Why not?" he asked looking at her.

"Seriously?" she asked looking up at him. He nodded and waited for her explanation.

"Because you're everything I don't want in a man," he sat up intrigued. "You do drugs, you're rude and obnoxious, you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself and you've fucked your way through Hollywood." She finished.

"Fucked my way through Hollywood," he said laughing. "Wow I don't think I've heard that one before." Olivia shrugged before finishing her drink.

"Well it's true isn't it," she said. Placing her empty glass on the coffee table next to his first one.

"Are you asking or telling?"

"Both," she said. He laughed again.

"Do you really want to know how many women I've slept with, I don't think that would help anything."

"You mean it won't help you get into my pants." He sat up.

"I don't need help getting into your pants I just need your permission," said Fitz placing his large hand on her knee. She felt the mood change instantly and panicked.

* * *

><p>She looked down at his hand and then back into his eyes, they were a little red but she could still see the lust clouding them. He squeezed her knee lightly and she got up and moved towards the door.<p>

"I should go," she said walking to the door quickly.

He got up as well and moved towards the door. She could feel him behind her. She placed her hand on the door handle and he placed his hand on top of hers. Her heart rate picked up and she could feel her body temperature rising.

"You should stay," he said leaning down and whispering in her ear. She took a deep breath as she wrestled with her emotions.

He slowly moved her hand off of the door handle with his own and turned her around to face him. He was so close to her that she couldn't think straight. His right hand still held onto her hand and he placed his other hand on the door behind them. She was trapped between the door and him. He looked into her eyes.

"I know why you came here, even if you don't want to admit it to yourself," he said. His voice was husky and full of want.

"Fitz," she said trying to think of what she could say to get out of this situation. His name came out as a whisper on her lips and he felt a twitch in his pants.

"I want you Livvie, and I know you want me too," he said letting go of her hand.

He took his other hand off the wall and placed both of his hands on her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him until their bodies were touching. She placed her hands on his chest to try and push him away.

"I can't do this," she said shaking her head.

She wanted him, she knew it and so did he. But she couldn't go there. She'd feel like shit in the morning and knew that he wouldn't even give a damn because he got to sleep with her.

"Stop thinking so much and just let go," he said practically begging her. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I can't," she said trying mostly to convince herself, he placed one of his hands underneath her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Then let me show you how," he said and he closed the space between them and kissed her.

He had both hands on her waist and his grip grew firm quick. He licked her bottom lip with his tongue and she opened her mouth to grant him access. Her arms flew around his neck, as the kiss grew deeper, their tongues battled for dominance He was trying to devour her mouth because he didn't know when he'd get the chance too again. He sucked on her tongue and she moaned in his mouth. Damn he was one hell of a kisser.

She should stop this! She had to stop this. If she didn't stop it she knew where they'd end up and that was not a good look. She placed her hands on his chest to try and push him away but he was persistent. He pulled her closer if that was even possible and their bodies were flush against one another. He palmed her ass in both hands and squeezed it tightly. He loved her ass, it was perfect, he wanted to squeeze it every time she walked pass him. She moaned into his mouth and all thoughts of stopping this flew from her mind. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him with a passion she didn't know she had.

He tore his lips away from her mouth and whispered in her ear.

"I want to taste you." She gasps and looked into his eyes. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs. "Can I do that?" he asked his voice was raw with passion. She wanted to scream yes! But she knew if she agreed to this that there was no turning back. He looked her in her eyes and spoke again.

"Liv?" he said and then he pecked her lips.

"I can't do this," she said again and then she pushed him off of her and practically flew out of the room, leaving Fitz shocked.

* * *

><p>The next morning Maya was up early and had just gotten off the phone with the owner of Avalon a popular nightclub in Hollywood. She was planning a surprise party for Olivia for her twenty-first birthday. Olivia worked so hard to get to where she was; she just wanted to plan a special night for her daughter to enjoy. Avalon was a hot spot that celebrities often partied at and she knew Olivia would have a good time there as well.<p>

But Maya also knew that having a big nightclub party would draw in publicity and help Olivia grow her star-status even more. Maya knew that in this game you had to stay relevant and she wanted her daughter to be relevant for a very long time. Olivia was extremely talented of that she had no doubt, but she knew what it was like to be on top of the world one day and flat on your face the next. She was thinking of whom else she needed to call about the party and called Cyrus to tell him.

"Cy, it's Maya," she said.

"Maya, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm, great, thank you for asking."

"Good and how's our golden pop-star?" he asked.

"She's doing amazing, this is the last day of the shoot you know, so she's excited about that, but that's not the reason I called," she said.

"Ok, what's up?" he asked.

"As you know, Liv's twenty-first birthday is next month and I'm calling to invite you to her surprise party," said Maya.

"Oh, well of course James and I will be there, just send me the details," said Cyrus.

"Right and I will, but I was calling to ask if you could have some of your other artist from Enterprise attend?"

"Oh, of course Enterprise supports Enterprise you know. A few of them will be in town, anyone in particular you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well a few of them but one in particular that I really hope can show up is Jake Ballard," she said hopefully.

"Ah yes the other golden voice, he should be back in town by Olivia's birthday, I'll talk to his people and get back to you, but I know he really wants to meet her," said Cyrus.

"Well that's great because she looking forward to meeting him as well," said Maya smiling.

An alliance between the two of them would prove to be very beneficial for Olivia and if something more happened then that would be even better Maya thought. She and Cyrus spoke some more before they got off the phone. If Olivia's surprise party was going to be a star-studded event then Maya had much more planning to do.

* * *

><p>Andrew was pissed at Fitz. He'd called him all night last night and started back up in the morning. But his phone kept going to voicemail. He knew that Fitz didn't like Mellie, hell he wasn't a huge fan of hers either, but they were gold together on the big screen. Although Fitz had success at the box office without her, his other movies hadn't seen numbers like the remake of the titanic.<p>

Hollis had been texting and calling him as much as he'd been calling Fitz. He knew Hollis was looking for an answer. In truth Hollis had told him about the role a few weeks ago but he'd dreading telling Fitz since Mellie was apart of the film. But he had to call Hollis back, because no one kept Hollis Doyle waiting. Andrew sighed and hit the call button to reach Hollis.

"Well I'll be, if I isn't the long lost agent," said Hollis his thick Texas accent coming out strong.

"Hey Hollis, sorry I missed your calls," said Andrew sighing.

"You sound about as convincing as I did when I told my ex-wife she was the only one," said Hollis.

"I really am sorry, I've been talking to Fitz and he's really interested in the project but he won't do it as long as Mellie is attached to it."

"Well what do you reckon we do, the two of them together are box office gold."

"Yeah I know Hollis, believe me but Fitz won't do it if you don't recast," he said.

"Now, you know I can't do that. She's my baby girl and she'd have my hide if she thought I was even considering replacing her," said Hollis. Andrew sighed he knew this already.

"I know that Hollis and I tried to tell him," said Andrew.

"Listen Andy, I like you and I like Fitz, but it's crunch time buddy, now I gotta cast this movie soon and I want Fitz to take the lead but if he doesn't wanna do it then Imma look else where, we gotta get this ball rolling."

"I understand Hollis, just give me another day to talk to him, I'll have your answer for you tomorrow, I promise."

"Fine, but I want my definite answer tomorrow," said Hollis determined.

"You'll have it, you have my word," said Andrew honestly.

He and Hollis said their goodbyes and he immediately called Fitz. He got the voicemail again. He looked at his watch and saw that it was just a little past ten am. What the fuck was he doing. Andrew shook his head. He didn't even want to know. He knew Fitz still had another day left on the shoot, but if he didn't pick up the phone Andrew would have to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

><p>Abby was in her hotel room lying on her bed finishing up a paper for her morning class on her laptop when she got a notification from TMZ. She followed the TMZ app because she thought the announcer dude was funny and so that she could keep up with the latest gossip and rumors surrounding her favorite celebrities, her best friend included.<p>

She picked up her white Iphone 6 and unlocked it so that she could see what the notification was about. She scrolled over to the TMZ app and opened it and saw a blast about Olivia. She opened it and almost dropped the phone in shock. There was a picture of Fitz and Olivia sitting at a table at the restaurant in the hotel down in the lobby. He was leaning over the table. It looked as if he was going to try to kiss her or as if they had just finished kissing. The headline read.

"America's Sweetheart dating America's Bad-boy?"

Abby scrolled down and saw that there were several photos of the two of them sitting at the table. She wondered how long they were in that restaurant. And why Liv didn't tell her about it. She scrolled down to read the article and found out that a fan posted the pics of the two of them on twitter and Instagram. TMZ stated that they weren't sure if the rumors were true but that Olivia and Fitz would make a great couple, but questioned if Fitz could quit his bad boy ways or would he just end up hurting the new pop singer. TMZ reported that Olivia and Fitz had been trending on twitter since the photos were posted yesterday. Fans even made up a couple name for them called Olitz. TMZ also had a poll on their page to ask fans if they thought Olitz made a good couple or not so far 75% of the fans said that they did make a good couple while 25% disagreed.

Abby decided to check twitter to see if they were still trending. She closed the TMZ app and opened up her twitter app. She searched for trending topics and Olitz was in the top twenty.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed.

As she refreshed her twitter app their couple name kept coming up with different fans talking about them. One tweet said; _"Olitz is perfection, I hope this rumor is true,"_ another one said, _"If this Olitz rumor is true they'll be a lot of broken hearts out there"_. She read some more of them. _"OMG they look so cute together #Olitz" "I wish I was Olivia Pope right now #Olitz"_,_ "I'm so jealous I wanted to marry Fitz, but they do look totally hot together #Olitz."_

And there were plenty more where that came from. She wondered if Amanda Tanner had anything to say about this and clicked over to her page. But Amanda's last tweet was about partying in Dubai somewhere; she posted that about forty minutes ago. Perhaps she hadn't heard. Abby had to tell Liv about this, she knew she would absolutely freak.

She looked over at her clock and saw that it was 10:30 in the morning. Liv wasn't a morning person and tended to sleep heavily, plus she didn't have to be on set until noon today, so Abby grabbed her spare key to Olivia's room. She slipped on a sweatshirt and sweat-pants and made her way to Olivia's room. They were on the same floor about five doors down from each other. She got to her door and decided to knock first. After three rounds of knocking she decided to use the key. She opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

><p>"Liv?" she called and walked over to her bed. Olivia was lying there staring at the ceiling. "Olivia, why didn't you answer the door and what the hell are you doing?" she asked.<p>

"Thinking," she said not taking her eyes off of the ceiling. Abby sat down on the side of the bed.

"Thinking about what?" she asked.

"The last time I had sex," Olivia said bluntly. She and Abby were always super honest with one another, now would be no different.

"Uh huh," said Abby chuckling. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that gorgeous actor co-staring in your video, would it?" she asked.

Olivia sat up on the bed and sighed. "It has everything to do with him Abby," said Liv. She told Abby what almost happened last night and Abby was stunned.

"Wow," said Abby not really knowing what else to say.

"I know, and I don't know what to do, I don't even know why I went to his room in the first place."

"I know why you went, you want to fuck him," said Abby knowingly. Olivia groaned at her.

"I can't Abby, he's a fucking womanizer and a tool, what the fuck is wrong with me?" she asked placing her head in her hands.

"Nothing's wrong with you Liv, he's fucking hot, to be honest I probably would've fucked him last night if I were you," she said honestly.

"Eww, Abby seriously?" she asked disbelievingly taking her head out of her hands.

"Uh, hell yeah, ok so he's had sex with a lot of women and he's not relationship material. Liv you're not looking for a relationship. You're hella busy, but you're a woman and you have needs. He was willing to fulfill those needs and you ran out on him for what, it's not like you want to be with him."

"Right but what does that say about me if I sleep with him?" she asked?

"It says you're horny as hell and you needed to get laid," said Abby laughing. Olivia laughed too.

"I'm not horny as hell."

"Yes you are. Look if you want to sleep with him then do it. No one has to know but the two of you, just tell lover boy to wrap it up."

"Whatever," said Olivia rolling her eyes.

"Now onto the reason I came here. Have you been on twitter this morning?" she asked. Olivia shook her head no. "Look at this," said Abby handing Olivia her phone.

"What the fuck?" she asked.

"Apparently the two of you make a great couple," said Abby smirking as Olivia scrolled through her timeline on twitter.

"Oh my gosh, this shit is everywhere," said Olivia looking on google and Instagram. Abby laughed.

"It sure is, the public seems to love Olitz," said Abby laughing.

"Shut the fuck up Abby this shit is serious, I can't have people thinking I'm dating Fitz," said Olivia groaning.

"What do you think is going to happen when they see your music video and watch the two of you practically fucking in it?" she asked. Olivia groaned again, if anything this video would add fuel to the rumors.

"Fuck."

"My thoughts exactly," said Abby smirking. "Well, I have to go, I have a paper due. For the record you and Fitz do make a pretty cute couple," said Abby getting off the bed walking to the door. "I better be maid of honor at your wedding," said Abby laughing. Olivia threw a pillow in her direction but missed.

"Fuck you," she yelled as Abby closed the door.

* * *

><p>Olivia was back on set to shoot the last of the love scenes. It was the last day of the music video shoot and to say she was happy was an understatement. She could finally be done with Fitz. They hadn't spoken since last night and she didn't know where his head was at. She also didn't know if she should apologize for running out on him or just leave it be.<p>

He hadn't even looked at her since they'd been on set and now they were about to start filming again and she was feeling very uncomfortable. Everything was in place and the people on set were starting to quiet down. Fitz took off his robe and she took hers off as well, they both had on they're underwear again. The director spoke.

"Alright you guys, last day on set, let's make this perfect," he said. "Liv, Fitz you guys get into position."

Fitz went to the bed and sat in the middle of it, the sheets were all messy and spread around him. Olivia got on the bed and straddled Fitz's hips; she placed her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. She could feel his erection on her sex and had to bite her lip to hold back a moan. This was a very intimate position. He looked at her for the first time and spoke.

"My door's always open," he said. She looked him in the eyes and his eyes were grey with lust. She bit her bottom lip again and he said, "If you keep doing that I'm going to have to bend you over." She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly as she imagined him doing just that, the director said.

"Action."

* * *

><p>The shoot was over and they were finally done. X said he would show them a finished copy of the video tomorrow before everyone left. He had a lot of editing to do to make this video into something that could be played on T.V.<p>

Fitz went back to his trailer, changed his clothes and grabbed his car keys. He looked at his phone and saw that he had missed calls and texts from Andrew. He was about to call him back when the door to his trailer opened. In stepped Olivia Pope. He stood there stunned. She still had on her robe from set. She locked the door to the trailer and turned around. She dropped her robe and still had on the same lingerie from set. He looked at her unable to move and dropped his phone. His mouth was salivating at the site of her. She looked straight into his eyes and spoke in the sexiest voice he'd ever heard.

"Take off your clothes."

**(A/N: Next up, Olivia and Fitz go their separate ways for a while. Olivia's surprise party. Jake Ballard shows up and a certain actor does too. Till next time… ;-)**


	6. Body Party

**(A/N: How powerful was that episode of scandal last night? It literally had me on the edge of my seat and made me want to cry. The world we live in SMH. Art imitating life. It was beautifully acted, directed and written. That's just my opinion. Anyway, I'm here on the east coast dealing with this damn snow once again LOL. Had some major time on my hands so I began to write. I hope you guys didn't think I was going to leave you hanging with the cliffy from last chapter. LOL. Anyway thanks for the reviews, the favorites and the follows I really appreciate your feedback. Read on and let me know what you think. Was it too much, or too little? I'm anxious to hear your responses and I hope you enjoy the chapter ;-)**

_**"Body Party"**_

_"Take off your clothes."_

He stood there unmoving still, trying to come to the realization that this was not a dream. No one had struck him frozen before. But she wasn't just anyone and he knew it. She hadn't moved from her spot yet either. She just stood there in her lingerie and black six-inch open-toed stilettos with her hands on her waist waiting for him to move. He was struck dumb and couldn't get his brain to function with her looking at him like that. She cocked her head to the side as if to say "well, I'm waiting" and his brain finally caught up to his body. He quickly discarded his polo shirt, shoes and socks and stepped over to her in two long strides.

He grabbed both sides of her face with his large hands and kissed her. He forced his tongue in her mouth, not that she was protesting, and sucked on her tongue as hard as he could. She moaned in his mouth and his hands went to her ass. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She put her arms around his neck and her hands immediately ran through his hair as their tongues battled for dominance. He backed them up until she was against the door and then he grinded his pelvis into hers. Even with his jeans on she could feel how hard he was. She tore her lips away from his and moaned loudly. He took this opportunity to attack her neck with kisses and small bites. He sucked on her pulse point and her moans grew louder. He bit down on her neck and then licked her redden skin there. She grabbed his face and put her lips back to his. She bit his bottom lip and he almost went crazy.

He steadied her weight on one arm as his other hand came between them and into contact with her sex. He rubbed her covered clit with his thumb in circles and then took two fingers up the length of her covered slit. She was soaking wet. She hissed loudly in his ear and he whispered in hers.

"Is that for me Livvie?" he asked? And she whimpered. But he wanted to hear her voice. He moved her panties to the side and plunged two fingers deep inside her.

"Fuck…" she moaned out.

"I said is that for me," he commanded as he pumped his two fingers inside of her.

"Yes….fuck…. it's…for you…. it's all for you," she panted with her eyes closed. She let her head fall back against the door and her mind went cloudy with ecstasy. He smirked. Her legs were squirming around his waist and he could feel her starting to lose control.

He took his fingers out of her and let her down on the floor. She looked up at him confused once she got her bearings. But her confusion turned to heat as she watched him stick his fingers coated with her essence inside of his mouth. He looked straight in her eyes and licked them clean, then said.

"Delicious."

* * *

><p>He got down on his knees in front of her and she looked down at him. He placed his hands on her waist and moved her closer to him. His face was leveled with her abs. He kissed her stomach softly and went to her panties. She was breathing loudly because she knew what was coming next. He placed one thigh on his shoulder and he kissed the inside of it and then moved his lips to her covered sex. He kissed her clit through her panties and ran his tongue across it. Her hands went to his hair and she threw her head back once again and closed her eyes. He sucked on her covered clit and one of her hands grabbed a fist full of his hair pulling lightly.<p>

"Oohhh…" she moaned.

Deciding that her panties were in the way he took her thigh off of his shoulder, leaned back so that he was sitting on the back of his knees and looked up at her. Feeling him stop she opened her eyes and looked down at him. He was staring up at her with such an intense look she almost fell back on the door again. He grabbed the back of her thighs with both hands and brought her sex closer to his face. He continued to look up at her as he grabbed the top of her panties with his teeth. Taking his eyes off of hers he began pulling them down slowly. She watched him the whole time. The heat between them was almost too much to handle.

Once he had her panties down to her knees, he took them off the rest of the way with his hand and she stepped out of them. He tossed them in his trailer somewhere, and started placing kisses on her pelvis. She was so wet that she was dripping down her thighs. He spread her legs a little and took his tongue up the inside of her thigh to catch some of her juices. He stopped before he got to her sex and went over to her other thigh and repeated the same motion. Shivers went through her body as she watched him. He placed her thigh back on his shoulder and stood on his knees.

He pecked her uncovered clit and blew on it. She whimpered and moaned.

"Fitz stop teasing," she almost pleaded, her pussy was throbbing and she was tired of his games. He smirked at her.

"Patience sweet baby," he said calmly before taking long cat like licks at her center.

Her back arched and she tried to pull his face closer to her sex. He took a few more cat-like licks before stopping to place her other leg over his shoulder. She gasped as he lifted her. She was now sitting balanced, on both of his shoulders with her glistening pussy in his face. He smiled to himself as he saw the feast in front of his face. He moved back a little so that her back was placed up against the wall and went to work.

He hooked his hands around her thighs and brought her pussy as close to his face as he could. He took in her scent one more time, tickling her sensitive area with his nose. Then he licked up her slit to her bundle of nerve and sucked it into his mouth. Her back arched off the door, pushing her further into his face.

"Oh… shit!" she almost screamed. He sucked on her clit hard, then made circles around it with his tongue. He repeated that motion until he could feel her heels digging into the back of his shoulder blades. Her thighs were closing around his head and his hands stopped them from suffocating him.

"Fuck…don't stop," she moaned out. One of her hands was roughly pulling his hair while the other hand was holding onto the wall of the trailer.

He kissed and then sucked on her lower lips before sticking his tongue inside her as far as it would go.

"Oh…my…g—Fitz, don't…uh…" her words were muffled with screams. He moved his head back and forth spearing his tongue in her cunt.

It was becoming too much, she could feel the tightness in her belly and her walls clenching. She tried to push his face away. But he wasn't having it. His hands gripped her thighs tighter, and kept her from moving. He knew it was too much, but he'd waited way too long to do this and she was the sweetest thing to ever touch his tongue. He was a hungry man and he was going to get his fill of her right here and right now.

Olivia gave up on trying to move his head away from her. Instead she prepared herself for what was sure to be the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had in her life. He sucked her nub into his mouth once more and that was her undoing. She arched her back as far as she could and came all over his mouth. His name fell off of her lips like a prayer and he lapped up all of her juices. Some of her juices came pouring down his chin.

* * *

><p>He gently took her thighs off of his shoulder one by one. Her legs were numb so he held onto the back of them as she stood in front of him. He licked her essence off on his lips and chin.<p>

"You taste like heaven, you know that?" he asked but she couldn't answer. She leaned back against the door and stayed there for a while. She tried to catch her breath and she fanned herself as he looked up at her.

"I need to sit down," she said breathlessly. He stood up in front of her and held onto her waist so that she wouldn't fall.

"I've got something you can sit on," he said seductively. His face was still glistening a little with her juices. She took a deep breath and said.

"Is that right." He smirked then he brought her hand to the very evident bulge in his pants.

"See for yourself," he told her and she cupped him through his jeans. He could barely fit in her hand and this was just a bulge!"

"Impressive," she commented now having regained some over her breath. He smiled at her.

"Come here," he said pulling her closer.

He kissed her pushing his tongue in her mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue and her mind started to wonder how he tasted. He broke away from her lips and kissed the side of her jaw and then down her chin to her neck. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, as he brought his lips back to hers. They stopped the kiss and he stepped away from her to pull his jeans and boxers down, and then took them off. She watched as his erection appeared and her eyes almost flew out of their sockets. He had to be 9 maybe 10 inches long and he was thick. She could see a bit of pre-cum on the head of his dick and licked her lips.

"See something you like?" he asked jokingly. She looked up and in his eyes but her expression was one of lust and desire.

"I could work with that." He smirked. He liked this confident side of her.

"Then come over here and get it," he said teasing her a bit.

She smirked back and walked over to him. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips and his erection touched her belly. He unclasped her bra in the back and pulled the straps down the side of her arms. She shook it off and stopped the kiss to take off her heels, but he stopped her.

"No, leave them on," he said seriously. She looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Okay," she said.

* * *

><p>He stepped forward and leaned down a bit. And without warning he cupped her breast and took her right nipple in mouth. She moaned as he bit down gently on it and then circled her nipple with the tip of his tongue. He took as much of her breast into his mouth as he could and licked her nipple fast. Then he repeated the motion. He backed them up to the door once more and wanted to lift her up again but she stopped him.<p>

"Condom," she said firmly. He smiled.

"Of course," he said.

He walked over to his jeans and grabbed his wallet. He took out a magnum XL, ripped the condom wrapper and slipped it on easily. He walked over to her with the condom on and kissed her. This time when he lifted her up she didn't protest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he backed them up until they were against the wall of the trailer. He broke the kiss and licked her neck. Then whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready for this." His erection was already rubbing the entrance of her pussy from their position and she was soaking wet once more with anticipation.

"Yes," she said but it came out more like a moan.

He nodded. Then he lifted her a little with one arm while his other hand lined up the head of his erection with her opening. He stuck the tip in and Olivia could already tell this was going to hurt. It had been a year since she'd been with someone physically and her last partner hadn't been even close to Fitz's size. He looked in her eyes and could see a bit of panic there and he immediately thought that she was rethinking their current situation. As much as it pained him he said.

"If you don't want to do this, we don't have too." She shook her head.

"No, I want to do this," she said quickly, looking into his eyes to reassure him. "It's just that I haven't been with anyone in a long time. He smiled relieved.

"Oh Livvie, don't worry. I won't hurt you…much," he said smirking. She smirked back.

"Bring it." He smiled at her.

Then he began to ease her down on him until he was fully sheathed inside of her hot wet center. They both hissed once he was fully inside. The feeling was incredible for both of them. He filled her up in ways she never thought possible and she could feel her walls clenching around him already. It had hurt a bit but it was a dull kind of ache, the good kind. He'd never had some ones walls grip him so tightly before. Not even after some of his partner's climaxed. She felt amazing and the feeling was indescribable. He could stay inside of her like this not moving and be content.

"Fuck… Livvie you're so tight," he murmured in her ear.

"Mmmhh…" she moaned in his ear "Fitz…baby, you have to move," she said practically begging him.

He made sure that she was leaning with her back against the door and then began pounding into her slowly, holding her up by her thighs. She hooked her legs behind his waist and grabbed his shoulders.

"Faster…" she moaned but it came out more like a command. And he went off like a mad man on a mission.

He pounded into her faster and faster. The faster he would go the harder her walls would clench around him. She closed her eyes and her head fell back, her moans grew louder and soon the trailer was filled with them. He grunted and looked down at their bodies where they were joined. He could see his dick going in and out of her pussy. Every time his dick would disappear within her walls his condom-covered penis would come back out more wet than before. He felt his balls tighten and got worried. Even though her walls were clenching and he could tell she was close he knew he was close as well. He couldn't come before her. He'd never come before a lover in the past and he was not about to start now.

"Fuck…" he grunted out. Her screams weren't helping either. He was sure that if anyone were standing directly outside of his trailer that they could hear her.

"Fitz…Fuck…harder…harder!" she yelled, she began meeting his thrust. Her nails dug into the sides of his shoulders. He ignored the minor pain and grabbed the sides of her hips harder. He would probably leave bruises, and pounded into her as hard as he could. All you could hear in the trailer were the sounds of their moans and the skin-to-skin slapping every time he pounded her back into the wall of the trailer.

"Open your eyes," he said looking at her. She still had her eyes closed so he continued to pound into her. "Open." Pound "Your." Pound. "Eyes." He said firmly. She lifted her head and opened them, then looked directly into his. He hit one particular spot and she threw her head back once more and closed her eyes.

"Fuck…right there…right there…Oh god!" she yelled over and over again.

He continued to hit that spot as accurately as he could. He felt himself about to explode, but he knew she was close. Two maybe three more strokes and she would be over the edge. He could hold out.

"Oh…my…I'm about to…Fuckkkk…I'm…" she panted, moaned and yelled.

"Let go Livvie, let go," he practically begged her and she did screaming his name to the heavens. He followed soon after and grunted out her name as well. He sunk them to the floor unable to stand on his own any longer. That was the most explosive orgasm he'd ever had.

They were still connected as they sat on the floor of his trailer. They were sweaty and sticky and all he could think about was that he had to have more of her. He was already getting hard again thinking about all of the positions he wanted to do her in. She had her eyes closed and she had her head in his chest panting hard. She was sitting on top of him while he was still inside of her. She thought she would be tired but she actually felt energized and rejuvenated. That was the best sex she'd ever had and her body needed that. She felt his eyes on her and she opened hers. She looked into his baby blues and saw the intensity there once more. She knew that this day was far from over for the two of them. He removed her from on top of him and discarded the used condom. She watched as his erection stood at full attention as he moved around the trailer. He grabbed another condom and put it on. He went back in front of her and sat down on the floor in front of her. He pulled her on top of him and she sat directly on his erection until he was buried deep inside her once more. She bit her bottom lip as he grabbed her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started moving up and down on his erection as they began again.

* * *

><p>About three hours later, after sneaking off set, they made it back to his hotel room. He'd given her some of his extra clothes to wear off of the set so she wouldn't be cold for the trip to the hotel. He pulled her inside of his room and she giggled.<p>

"You know you're not leaving this room tonight," he said firmly. She smiled and nodded her consent. She wouldn't have it any other way. He pulled her to his bedroom and stripped her of all of his clothing.

He tossed her on the bed effortlessly and pulled his shirt off and then took off his pants. He kissed her stomach and made his way up her body with his kisses. He had something in his hand but she couldn't see what it was. Once he got to her face she saw the object clearly. It was his belt. He pecked her on the lips and said.

"I want to try something with you, can I tie you up?" he asked innocently. Her eyes grew wide for a second and then she thought what the hell. She nodded and he smiled.

He smiled and then grabbed both of her arms and placed them above her head. He secured the belt around her wrist. Tight but not tight enough that she was uncomfortable. He slipped on another condom and then kissed her stomach once more. He licked a trail from her stomach to her neck.

"I'm going to fuck you, hard and fast." He said seriously looking her directly in her eyes.

Before she could respond he grabbed one of her legs and put her ankle on his shoulder. Then he did the same with the other ankle. He positioned his erection at her opening and entered her in one swift move.

"Fuck…" they both moaned out.

He was so deep from this position and it hurt a bit but it also felt incredibly filling. She couldn't move her hands and found that she wanted too now more than ever. He grabbed her ankles, one in each hand and pushed them back further so that her knees met her chest and began his assault on her pussy. Harder and faster and harder and faster, she was ready to explode with the second stroke.

"Fuck Liv why do you have to be so damn tight," he groaned out. "But you feel so fucking good," he groaned.

"Ohh…Ohhh…Fitttzzzzz!" she yelled. She was unable to move or do anything but enjoy the pleasure he was giving her. He felt her walls clenching harder and pulled himself out of her.

"Turn over," he said and she did with his help.

He had her on all fours and positioned himself at her entrance from behind. He entered her hard and pulled her ponytail a bit. She screamed out his name. He gripped her ponytail with one hand while his other was on her hip pulling her ass to him so that he could get in her pussy deep. She was moaning uncontrollably.

"Does it feel good Livvie?" he asked while stroking.

"Ohhh…my…oh I can't…ta—Oh fu..."

"Answer me sweet baby, does it feel good?" he asked again.

"Yes, fuck…don't stop!" she screamed. He let her ponytail go and she put her face on her arms. He put both of his hands on her hips and then he gave her ass a little smack. She yelped lifting her head a bit.

"You like that sweet baby?" he asked. She moaned. "You like it when it when I smack your ass and fuck you hard, don't you?" he asked. She whimpered and he smacked her ass again a little harder this time. "Answer me!" he commanded pounding into her furiously.

"Yes…keep…uh…keep…going," she pleaded.

He pounded into her until her walls clenched around him and she came. He followed shortly after and they both collapsed on the bed slightly spent. He unbuckled the belt from around her wrist and he laid on his back. She laid on hers as well right next to him. They were both struggling to get their breathing back to normal and their heart rate down. She turned on her side facing him and leaned on her head on her elbow.

"You're a bit of a freak aren't you?" she asked jokingly panting as she did so. He turned to her on his side and lifted up a bit so that they were eye level and smiled.

"Oh you have no idea." He kissed her again and rubbed the side of her thigh. "But I can show you," he said pushing her on her back.

**(A/N: So I know I said we would see the party here, but things got a little lengthy in this chapter as you can see LOL. Once I get started it's kind of hard to stop LOL. So the party is coming up next. How do you think Fitz and Liv will act around each other now that this has happened? Hope that love scene was steamy enough. Also hope it wasn't too steamy for you. Because if it was…believe me when I say you haven't seen nothing yet LOL. Till next time.)**


	7. About Last Night

**(A/N: Back once again, thanks for your responses. You guys are too funny. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Anyway onto the next enjoy ;-)**

**_"About Last Night"_**

Olivia was struggling to keep her eyes open. She was bone tired, literally. Not even two hours had passed since she and Fitz had been wrapped up in each other last. They were back on set but not to shoot any more scenes. Their director, X had asked them to come back and watch the final cut of the music video for her song Speechless.

The crew was there; Abby, Quinn, Fitz and her mom were all there as well. She was sitting between Abby and Quinn. Her mom was sitting next to a crew worker who was sitting next to Fitz. Fitz. She couldn't even look at him without blushing. All the things they'd done in the past eight hours. All the naughty things she let him do to her body and what scared her was that she wanted more. If that were possible, her body was exhausted and very sore but she craved his touch, his tongue, and his penis. X was talking and all she could think about was the next time they could be alone together.

True to his word he hadn't let her leave his room all night. They spent hour after hour in position after position. She barely got one hour of sleep in before they had to be back on set. It felt as if she had barely closed her eyes when felt Fitz waking her up with his head between her legs. She was sure her voice was hoarse by now. She had avoided speaking to anyone since she'd been on set. Fitz would stare at her occasionally and lick his lips when he caught her eye. She would avert her eyes before anyone would notice and blush heavily. She shook her head and tried to focus on what X was saying before the video played.

Fitz was hard. Incredibly hard, harder than he had ever been before. He drummed his fingers on the table as he heard X talk about the final cut of the video. He didn't care what the fucking video looked like. All he wanted to do was get Olivia back to his hotel room and have his way with her as much as he could before his flight this evening. It had been less than two hours since he'd been inside of her and his penis was aching to go home once more. She'd let him take control and put her in position after position and push her body to its limit.

He loved that; he'd never met a woman that could go round for round with him. That was usually the reason why he'd ended up taking three or four girls back to his hotel room at a time. When one would tire out he'd move on to the next. But that wasn't the case with Olivia Pope. She was insatiable, but he was up to the challenge. He wished that he could push his flight back. But he had a movie set to be in Hollywood on tomorrow morning, so that wasn't an option. He knew that she was on her way to Atlanta after this to do a talk show. He didn't know when they would see each other again so he had to make the most of it.

He'd been staring at her since they got to the set and when he caught her eye he would lick his lips. She blushed because she knew what that meant. He wanted to taste her again. He was addicted to her taste and she knew it. It drove him crazy just thinking about it.

X gave the signal to a crewmember to start the video and they watched it play on the projector screen. Everyone got quiet and was soon caught up in the video and the chemistry between Fitz and Olivia. Some of them were fanning themselves, while others just sat mute in awe. Fitz didn't even look at the video much. Olivia's eyes were trained on the screen. She was watching them as if she weren't on that screen in the video. She felt Fitz's eyes on her and turned her head to glance at him. He stared at her intently and mouthed the words.

"I want you to ride my face."

She gasped loudly and Abby turned to her to see what was wrong. But Olivia's eyes were focused on Fitz. Abby turned to see what she was looking at and saw Fitz staring back at Olivia as if they were the only two in the room. Abby smirked to herself and decided that she would ask Liv about it later. She turned back and watched the rest of the video.

Once the video was over everyone clapped and cheered for Olivia and Fitz. Her mom stood up and said that that was the best music video she'd ever seen of her daughters. She commented that their chemistry poured off of the screen. Quinn looked a little jealous and jokingly said "Damn Liv, I wish that were me," Olivia didn't respond to any of them and Fitz just smiled and thanked them. X told them the music video would premiere on Olivia's Vevo and YouTube page in about a week.

Olivia finally gained her composure and thanked the director and the crew. She mumbled a quick thanks to Fitz and made an excuse about having to use the restroom. Then she left the set in a hurry. Fitz was about to go after her when he was cornered by some of the work crew-members that wanted an autograph.

* * *

><p>Olivia walked inside the girl's restroom and put some cold water on her face then dried it. Abby walked in shortly afterwards and crossed her arms in a waiting fashion. Olivia wiped her face with a paper towel and turned to her best friend.<p>

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't you what me, Olivia Carolyn Pope, you know what," said Abby smirking. Olivia shook her head and washed her hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Olivia quietly.

"Hmm…well let's see shall we," said Abby walking over to her. She stopped when she got to the sink Olivia was at and looked in the mirror at her friend giving her a once over. "Your eyes are baggy as hell. You have three huge hickeys on your neck." When Abby said that Olivia's hands flew to her neck. "You walk like you've been hit by a car and your voice sounds like shit." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Gee thanks Abby," she said sarcastically, her voice a little raspy; Abby rolled her eyes playfully and ignored her friends comment.

"Now either you did get hit by a car, or Fitz fucked the shit out of you last night." Olivia's hand flew to Abby's mouth this time.

"Abby!" she hissed loudly. "Do you want the fucking world to hear?!" she asked sarcastically. Abby licked her hand and Olivia removed it quickly and shook her hand in the air to dry it. "You're fucking disgusting you know that," she said washing her hands again. Abby laughed.

"Not as nasty as you I see," she said jokingly. "I would ask how it was but judging by your appearance and your voice, I'd say it was pretty damn good." Olivia blushed and Abby smirked. "It was wasn't it?" she asked knowingly. Olivia dried her hands and smiled.

"My voice is a little hoarse, as you so delicately put it, so I won't be able to talk about it for a few days," said Olivia smiling.

"Bullshit Liv, I want details." Olivia just smiled and walked out the door. Abby felt the need to tinkle so she let Olivia go, but their conversation was far from over.

* * *

><p>Olivia walked out of the door smiling to herself and ran right into Fitz.<p>

"You're not running away from me again are you?" he asked smirking. She gave him a once over and noticed the very huge bulge in his pants. She met his piercing blue eyes with a smirk of her own.

"I don't run _Fitzgerald_, you know that." The way she said his name made him want to take her right there in that hallway. "How long do we have before your flight?" she asked. Fitz looked at his watch and said.

"About six hours." She walked pass him and said.

"Well we better make the most of it. I'll be at your room in ten minutes."

"You still have that key?" he asked stepping closer to her and leaning down so that he could whisper in her ear. She nodded. "Good, I gotta run and get some more condoms, we used them all," he said smirking. She blushed. "When I get back to my room make sure you're naked Livvie," he said. She blushed again but nodded.

"And I meant what I said. When I get back, you're riding my face." He walked past her about not before giving her ass a little smack. She jumped a little but smiled and shook her head. Then she made her way to his room.

* * *

><p>"Alrighty then Andy, I'm glad to hear it. I look forward to seeing you and Fitz in a couple of months when filming begins. Talk to you soon," said Hollis before hanging up.<p>

He'd just gotten off the phone with Andrew Nichols Fitz's agent. Andrew assured him that Fitz did indeed want the part. Hollis was happy about that. He'd been lagging in inspiration lately and when a scriptwriter came to him with this amazing love story about a world war two pilot who falls in love with a nurse he couldn't pass it up. He knew his Mellie would be perfect for the nurse. But she'd only shine bright if she were starring opposite Fitz. Those two had an undeniable chemistry on the big screen. He figured that it would take a little convincing for Fitz but was glad that Andy was able to do it.

Mellie was visiting her father Hollis at his beach house in Malibu. She walked around the corner to the kitchen when she heard him getting off the phone. He ended the call and she sat across from him at the kitchen table. There was a beautiful view of the beach from this spot; it had a sort of calming effect.

"Hey daddy who was that?" she asked curiously, while pouring herself a glass of orange juice. Hollis turned to her with a wide smile.

"The agent of your future co-star. Fitz agreed to do the movie." Mellie was shocked. She was sure that Fitz wouldn't put his name on anything near hers ever again.

"You sure he knows I'm doing the movie too?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Of course Mel. I told Andrew who told him." Mellie shrugged; maybe Fitz was ready to let bygones be bygones. That stuff with them did happen over a year ago.

"Ok then," she said still unconvinced.

"You know the two of you will shine, it'll be good for business. The tabloids love the two of you together," he commented.

"Yes daddy, but we're not together anymore."

"I know sweetheart, but it wouldn't hurt for people to think so." Mellie shrugged again. "I mean your last two movies after starring with him didn't do so well. This could be the kind of pick me up your career needs if you want to stay relevant."

"I will always be relevant dad," she said firmly.

"Easy come easy go baby," he said casually. "Fitz on the other hand is seeing success like nobody else in this business right now. It's like starring in the Titanic with you did the opposite for his career as it did for yours." Mellie glared at Hollis.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked angrily.

"Maybe getting back with Fitz could help you," he suggested. He got up from the table and kissed her forehead. Then he walked out of the kitchen and left Mellie to her thoughts.

Maybe her dad was right. Her last two movies weren't box-office flops by any means. But she hadn't been able to garner the kind of success Fitz's movies had. And when they were together it seemed like more people would turn up to see her movies. Maybe her father was right. Getting back together with Fitz didn't seem like such a bad idea, plus he was an incredible lover. They could get back together and she knew just how to get him. She smiled to herself as a plan started forming in her head.

* * *

><p>"Yo… What up people it's your boy DJ Money and we're on the air live, coming to you from hot 97. Your only station for the latest in Hip Hop, Rap and R&amp;B in the ATL, today we have a very special guest with us. The lovely, the talented, the beautiful miss Olivia Pope."<p>

Olivia smiled into the mic at the intro from the DJ. "Hey ya'll," she said happily. She was now in Atlanta doing one of three morning show interviews for her new album. "Thank you for that fabulous intro Money," she said kindly.

"Of course baby, you know you're family here," he said smiling. Olivia was born and raised in Atlanta GA. It felt good to be home if only for a little while.

"It does feel good to be back home," she said into the mic.

"It feels good to have you back, yo I gotta say you've been having a great year." Olivia nodded.

"I'm really blessed. It's incredible to think of where I was just a few months ago," she said reminiscing.

"People love you and the singles, rumor has it your next video is dropping soon," he said fishing for an answer.

"Yes, the video for speechless will be out sometime this week," she said smiling. "It's such a popular song we wanted to make a very special video for it."

"Can you tell us anything about the video?" he asked.

"I don't wanna spoil it, but just know that it's nothing like you've ever seen me in before." Money smiled.

"Well I can't wait to see it, we're gonna go to commercial break and when we come back we're gonna take some questions from callers. The phones have been lighting up since six this morning. Hope you're one of the lucky callers. Holla at you after the break ATL." Money pushed a button and they went off the air for a few minutes.

"Yo, you looking good Liv," said the DJ taking his headphones off.

"Thanks Marcus," said Olivia taking her headphones off. She and Marcus went back. He was her first radio interview and one of her very few friends in the industry.

"When you gon let me take you out?" he asked smoothly. Olivia laughed. He always asked her out when she was in town. "I'm serious girl, we can hit up Roscoe's chicken and waffles go down to the underground. When's the last time you been there?" he asked. Olivia hadn't stopped laughing.

"It's been a minute."

"Okay bet, so I know you miss it then. Just think about it," he said putting his headphones back on. She shook her head in laughter putting her headphones back on as well.

"Okay, I'll think about it," she said smiling.

She always answered the same way. He knew she didn't have time for dating, nor did she want to mess up their friendship. But that didn't stop him from asking. Marcus smiled back at her and a few seconds later they were back on the air.

"What up, what up, you're back on the air with DJ Money, we gon spin this hot track by my girl Olivia real quick. I think a few of you have heard of it, it's called Speechless," he said smiling. "And when we come back, she'll be taking your questions, call now if you wanna get on the air," he said before her track came on. He turned to her.

"Nervous?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nah." She'd done plenty of these interviews by now. Most of the time they were questions about her personal life or what she liked to do when she had spare time.

"Good and if any of them ask you if you have a boyfriend you better say me," he said jokingly. She laughed.

"Uh huh."

The song ended and they were back on the air. Marcus pushed another button and said.

"You're on live with DJ Money and Olivia Pope, what's your name, where you calling from and what's your question?" he asked.

"Hey what's up ya'll, my names Jason, I'm calling from Bankhead in the ATL. First I just wanna say yo Olivia you fine as **"beep". **They blanked out his swearing on the air and Olivia laughed.

"Thank you Jason," she said sweetly. Marcus shook his head and laughed as well.

"You welcome. My question is, what kind of advice would you give someone who's just starting out in this industry?" he asked.

"That's a great question Jason. Just stay true to yourself. Don't let anyone tell you, you can't do it. And never give up no matter how hard it gets. If your heart is in it, never give up." Jason muttered a quick thank-you and Marcus was on to the next caller.

"Next caller you're on live with Olivia Pope, and no swearing please. This is a family friendly radio station," said Marcus smiling. Olivia laughed again.

"Hey my names Ashley, I'm calling from Savannah GA."

"Hi Ashley," said Olivia.

"OMG, I can't believe I'm talking to Olivia Pope," said Ashley freaking out on the other end of the phone.

"It's me in the flesh," said Olivia smiling. Fame came with the good and the bad, she was happy when the good was the occasion. Being able to make somebody's day by just speaking to them always amazed her.

"Um… This is so cool, my question is, who are some of your favorite singers in the industry?" she asked.

"Oh wow, um I like a lot of different singers. One of my all time favorites is Mary J Blige. I have her album My Life on my Iphone. I must listen to it everyday," said Olivia honestly. Marcus turned to her and said.

"Damn girl that album must have come out before you were even born." Olivia laughed.

"It came out the year after I was born, thank you very much," she said jokingly.

"Well excuse me," said Marcus jokingly as well. "Next caller you're up," said Marcus putting the next caller through.

"Hey DJ Money, Hi Olivia, my names Erica, and I'm calling from Pittsburgh PA."

"Hey Erica," said Olivia.

"Wow Pittsburgh in the house. What's up Erica, what's your question for Olivia?" he asked.

"I just wanna say you're my favorite singer and I've already pre-ordered your album," said Erica excitedly.

"Aww thanks Erica," said Olivia truly touched.

"You're welcome. Recently you were spotted with one of my favorite actors Fitzgerald Grant the Third, are you two dating?" she asked hopefully. Olivia laughed she knew this was coming.

"Nope I'm very much single. Fitz and I are just friends we were working together when those pictures was taken," said Olivia honestly.

"Aww man that sucks, you guys look so good together," said Erica. Olivia laughed and Marcus said.

"I think she'd look better with me, but hey." Olivia laughed even louder at that.

"Is somebody jealous?" she asked Marcus jokingly, live on the air.

"Hell no," he said pouting. Olivia laughed. "We're gonna go to another commercial break and then we'll be back with Olivia and she'll be answering more of your questions here on Hot 97. Stay tuned and keep calling."

* * *

><p>The interviews were over and Olivia and her crew were on a flight back to L.A. She was sitting next to Abby in first class. Quinn was sitting across from them next to Huck with her head on his shoulder sleeping. It seemed like everyone in first class was sleeping except for Abby, Olivia and Huck. Maya had taken an early flight back to California so that she could continue planning Olivia's surprise party.<p>

"So Liv," said Abby turning to Olivia.

"So Abby…" said Olivia mimicking her. Abby rolled her eyes playfully.

"Care to talk about your night with Fitz now?" she asked nudging her playfully.

Olivia rolled her eyes playfully as well. She and Fitz went their separate ways about three days ago after another four rounds of mind-blowing sex. Her body was still sore in certain places. She hadn't told Abby about it yet and she wasn't even sure if Quinn knew anything had happened between her and Fitz. But she knew Abby's patience was wearing thin and she did want to talk to someone about it.

"Fine," she sighed. Finally giving in. "But what I say does not leave this plane," she said firmly. "And I'm only going to tell you once, because I'm still trying to wrap my head around this shit myself," said Olivia shaking her head. Abby smirked.

"Flustered?" she asked. Olivia nodded. "Great sex can do that to you." Olivia rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Great is a serious understatement." Abby turned to her and listened intently. "It was like I was having an outer body experience. I did things with him that I never thought I'd do. Not even when I get married," she said as a shudder came over her. "He just brings this other person out of me," she said trying to explain.

"He brought the freaky out didn't he?" she asked playfully.

"Shut up Abby," she said laughing. "Let's just say that acting isn't that man's only talent," said Olivia getting all hot and bothered just thinking about it. Abby's eyes got wider as she saw her friend's reaction.

"Details bitch, I want details." Olivia laughed again.

"I let him tie me up," she said quietly.

"You did what?!" Abby almost shouted. Olivia shushed her looking around; everyone was still sleep.

"Damn Abby lower your voice," she said trying to hold in her laughter.

"I'm sorry," said Abby lowering her voice. "But it's not everyday you hear your best friend let a man go all Fifty Shades on her," she said disbelievingly. Olivia laughed.

"Fifty Shades, really Abbs," she said shaking with laughter.

"Your words not mine. You let him tie you up though?" she asked still not believing her. Olivia nodded.

"I don't know what came over me, but I let him, and the sex was incredible. It's like he knows what I want before I do," said Olivia trying to explain.

"So when are you seeing him again?" asked Abby.

"I don't know Abby, it's not like I can just hop on a plane for a booty call," said Olivia rolling her eyes.

"Shit why the fuck not, you're a freaking celebrity, you could probably get a free flight for a booty call. Hell you could have your booty call on a private jet." Olivia laughed out loud at that and Abby joined her.

"You're crazy, you know that right," said Olivia as her laughter subsided. Abby shrugged.

"When's the last time you spoke to him?" she asked.

"We were texting before I got on the plane this evening," she said casually.

"What?! No wonder you were smiling so damn hard," said Abby as a light bulb went off in her head.

"I was not smiling hard," said Olivia blushing.

"You like him."

"I do not like him, I like his dick, there's a huge difference," said Olivia defiantly. Abby rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, what were the two of you texting about?" asked Abby?

"You really wanna know?" she asked with a devious smile on her face. Abby laughed.

"Uh… I don't know was it some kinky shit," Olivia smirked.

"Maybe," she said teasing.

"OMG, who the hell are you and what have you done with my Liv?" she asked jokingly. Olivia laughed.

"She's right here, now do you wanna know or not?" she asked smiling.

Abby nodded. Olivia grabbed her Marc Jacobs purse off of the floor and searched for her Iphone. She found it and scrolled through her text messages until she came across his name. She handed her phone to Abby and let her read a bit of the thread. Fitz was the first to text her this evening.

"Wyd?" he texted it came up clear.

"About to board my flight, why, wyd?" was her reply in blue, indicating that he had an Iphone as well.

"Thinking about you," he replied with a Winky face emoji. Olivia sent a blushing emoji and said.

"What about me?"

"I was just thinking about you riding my face," he said and sent the emoji with one eye winking and the characters tongue out. Abby almost dropped the phone in shock. She turned to Olivia.

"What the fuck," she said quietly smiling hard.

"You wanted to know," Olivia said laughing lightly. Abby shook her head and went back to reading the messages. Olivia sent a blushing emoji in response and Fitz replied back quickly.

"My friend misses you," he said.

"What friend?" was her reply? Fitz then sent her a pic of the very huge dick print in his black Calvin Klein briefs. Abby put the phone down again and turned to Olivia.

"He's fucking huge," she said shocked.

"I know, I thought he was going to rip me in two when we were together," she said blushing.

"Holy shit," exclaimed Abby as she went back to reading the messages.

"I miss him too," was Olivia's reply.

"He wants to play with you again," said Fitz. It was followed by another text. "When are you getting back to L.A.?"

Olivia responded that she'd be back in a few hours but that she had to go to some meetings tonight. Before they could continue texting Olivia was boarding the flight. She told him she was on the plane and that she would text him when they landed.

"So are you gonna go over to his place after we get back?" asked Abby. Olivia smiled and shook her head.

"I want too, but I don't think it's a good idea. I can't keep sleeping with him, he's still a drug using womanizing douche bag and if we keep this up we're going to get caught."

"So the fuck what, people already think you're dating despite what you said in that interview. And when this video drops in a few days people are going to know that the two of you are fucking," said Abby seriously.

"Shut the hell up Abby no they're not," she said laughing. Abby shrugged and decided to let it go for now. She looked at Fitz's number in Olivia's phone and memorized it. She had to invite him to the surprise party.

* * *

><p>Stephen and Fitz were at the Staples center. They had courtside seats to the Lakers game and it was about to begin. Fans had been taking pictures of the two of them since they arrived. Fitz ordered a beer and Stephen ordered some food from the waiter. When he left Stephen turned to Fitz and said.<p>

"So, how was your music video shoot?" he asked. Fitz hadn't spoken to Stephen the whole week of the shoot and was glad to have some down time before he had to be back on set shooting yet another movie.

"It was awesome," was Fitz's only reply.

"Really...Awesome," said Stephen disbelievingly. Fitz nodded. "This coming from the same guy that said and I quote _"This is gonna be a fucking disaster,"_ just a week ago," said Stephen laughing. Fitz smiled and shook his head.

"Well it wasn't."

"So how is she?" he asked as the players started coming on the court doing warm-ups.

"How's who?" Fitz asked as he watched Nick Young shoot a practice three-pointer. Stephen hit him on the arm with the back of his hand to get his attention.

"Olivia Pope you prick, how was she in person?" he asked. Upon the mention of Olivia's name Fitz smiled.

"Gorgeous, funny, feisty, intelligent… Delicious," he added as an after thought. Stephen eyed him suspiciously and shook his head disbelievingly.

"You didn't, no way mate, you did not…" Stephen lowered his voice before he said the next part. "Sleep with her." Fitz just turned to him smiling revealing all of his pearly white teeth. "No fucking way mate. Olivia Pope does not look like the kind of girl that would shag you," said Stephen laughing.

"Hey, what the fuck does that mean?" asked Fitz feigning hurt. "I'll have you know that not only did I…what was it you said…_Shag her,_" he said sarcastically. "But we shagged from evening, till morning, till afternoon and it was fucking incredible," he said smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"So you mean to tell me that you had sex with Olivia Pope," said Stephen whispering in his ear. He still couldn't believe it. Fitz nodded and the smile stayed plastered on his face. "You like her don't you," asked Stephen knowingly.

"I like the way she screams my name when she cums," he said smirking. Stephen shook his head in laughter.

"No I mean you really like her," he said. Fitz shrugged. "Come to think of it, I haven't heard about you fucking anyone else since you've been back. It's been five days now, that must be a record," said Stephen laughing.

"Shut the fuck up Stephen I don't have to fuck everyday," he said rolling his eyes.

"Could've fooled me," said Stephen sarcastically. Fitz rolled his eyes once more. He felt his phone vibrating and looked at his cell. He was getting a call from an Atlanta cell number. He figured it was Olivia calling from another number and answered the phone.

"Hello," he said.

"Fitz, it's Olivia's friend…" he recognized her voice and cut her off before she could finish.

"Oh, hey Gabby," he said smiling.

"It's Abby," she said rolling her eyes.

"My bad, what's up Abby?" he asked.

"Well Liv's mom is throwing her a surprise party at club Avalon in a couple weeks for her birthday. I know she'd want you to be there, so I'm extending an invite," said Abby cheerfully. Fitz smiled she'd been talking about him.

"Cool just send me the details," he said smoothly. Abby nodded on the other end of the phone. "Hang on for a second will you?" he asked, looking over at Stephen. Abby agreed. He nudged Stephen on the arm. Stephen was paying attention to the pre-show the cheerleaders were putting on. He turned to Fitz.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Olivia's mom is throwing her a surprise party at club Avalon and her best-friend just invited me to go, you wanna come or are you busy?" he asked.

"Pass up a chance to meet the Olivia Pope, hell yeah sign me up," he said jokingly. Fitz rolled his eyes and took Abby off of hold.

"Hey, is it alright if I bring a plus one?" he asked.

"Sure," said Abby a little unsure on the other end of the phone. She knew he was a womanizer she just hoped that she hadn't made a mistake when she invited him.

"Cool, I'll see you there Gabby," he said smiling.

"It's Abby," she said but he hung up the phone laughing, he knew her name he just liked messing with her. He was going to have the chance to see Olivia again. And he was determined to have her in his bed by the end of that night.

**(A/N: No party in this chapter either LOL I know, I know. I had to put some things in motion before I could let the party happen. Anyway up next is definitely the party LOL. Olivia's video for Speechless premieres and sets the entertainment world on fire. Including one Amanda Tanner and Mellie Montgomery. LOL. I look forward to your responses, till next time ;-)**


End file.
